


Street Kitty

by Master_Malice



Series: A Cat's Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, First Fanfiction, How Do I Tag, I Tried, In case anyone is worried, Just a fun little story, Might have plot later, Multi, Nicknamed_Reader, No Smut, Now has plot, Other, Platonic Love, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Small!Reader, You are a cat!, cat!reader, i welcome comments!, idk what im doing, no beastiality, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Malice/pseuds/Master_Malice
Summary: You are an alley cat that has been roughed up by the streets. You had no one, no mate, no kits, no friendly faces. You've gotten used to the tough lonely street life. But when monsters shake the Earth in the city you live in, what will you do?...Definitely take advantage of a sleeping skeleton monster with his unprotected hot dog cart, that's for sure.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Series: A Cat's Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744555
Comments: 593
Kudos: 925





	1. You are a cat! A lonely cat...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I've had this idea for a while and I'm kind just running with it. I don't really know what I am doing, but I wanted to put pen on paper, or well finger on keyboard, and just type out my idea of a fanfiction! Tags will get updated as the story goes on (if I can figure out how) and I'd love to hear comments! You can type out ideas you want to see or I'll put up a poll or something later, we can figure this out together! Enjoy!

Your paws hurried along the side of the fence. You ducked as a stick went sailing above your head. 

Laughter and jeers called out behind you as your tail twitched from side to side, maintaining your delicate balance on the thin surface. A harsh impact hit your flank. 

You stumbled, losing balance and falling into the backyard of a human home. You landed on your paws, but the harsh sting of the wound made you hiss lightly.

“Ha! Didja see that! I won fuckers, pay up!”

“Fuck you that was my shot!”

“Fight me asshole!”

The young humans flung profanities at each other as they argued. 

You took advantage of their distraction to slip away. 

Groups of adolescent humans enjoyed prowling the streets at night ‘til the early morning, chasing the many stray cats that roamed the streets in search of food. While your territory was in the better part of the city, there was still the danger of being spotted and hounded by the humans. 

You limped away from them into the back alley. Thankfully they were too distracted by their argument to notice you slipping away. 

Another failed hunt. 

You probably should have been keeping an ear out for humans, but that mouse was so close. 

You were starving, it had been a week since you were able to scourge up some food. A tom had invaded your territory and while you defended it successfully, you were also badly wounded leaving you unable to hunt for a few days. 

You were finally well enough to move and this happens. 

While you were focusing all your attention on the mouse, you had forgotten to check your surroundings and the humans had found you and proceeded to chase you. 

Your head ducked and your eyes lowered to the ground. Life was tiring. It felt like everything was against you and even if you tried your hardest, life just wanted to screw you over again and again. 

You sniffed the ground hopefully, trying to pick up the scent of prey or any wafting food scent from the garbage cans.

You headed towards Trash Alley. It was one of your best hunting spots, most rats congregated there due to all the trash that is continuously dumped there. 

A tiny skitter caught your attention and you froze trying to pinpoint the sound. Near the garbage cans on the other side of the alley was a small brown rat. 

It was oblivious to your presence and you sank to a crouch, slowing moving forward while it was occupied. 

If you could snag this meal, you would be good for a few days. 

You moved swiftly, ignoring the pain in your flank. The rat never even heard you. One snap, one killing bite was all you needed to end its life and secure your meal. But as you lifted your head, you heard a soft hiss. 

You turned towards the sound, tightening your grip on your kill. There was a female in the Trash Alley. In your territory, and from the looks of it, she wants your kill. 

You dropped the rat and kicked it behind you, sizing your opponent up. 

You were not going to give up this prey. 

You needed this prey to live. 

You were filled with PERSEVERANCE. 

You stepped towards your opponent, ears flattened and eyes narrowed. When she didn’t move you let out another warning hiss. She backed away just an inch. You took that inch and fluffed up your fur to appear bigger. Greyed out oranges, blacks, and whites puffed out and the other female backed away letting out a light hiss in response. 

You were getting tired of her stalling. She was in your territory. Threatening your food supply. You took a step closer baring your teeth at her and flashing your fangs. She narrowed her eyes and glanced behind you. 

The rat was laying there behind your hind legs. The female looked starving, but this was _your_ prey, _your_ catch, in _your_ territory. 

This intruder had no right to be here. 

You lashed your tail angrily and her narrowed eyes turned back to you, inching forward another step as if gaining confidence. You let out one last long threatening yowl. She ignored it.

You refused to give in. 

You would fight to defend what you own. 

You lashed out, quick as a snake, and she reeled back with bared teeth, before meeting you and raking her claws into your fur. 

Fur flew as you grappled with her, rolling on the ground and snarling. Your claws scored her sides and your fangs were at her neck. The next instant you sprang apart and sized each other up again. 

She looked more ragged than you did. Her eye was partially closed. You must have skimmed it with your claws in the clash. 

She was looking back and forth between you and the rat. You knew she couldn’t win this fight. 

She lowered herself so that you were taller than her. She backed away, silently. You hoped she wouldn’t dare step foot in your territory again. After watching her slink away, you turned back towards your hard won meal. 

Hunger gnawed at your insides and you devoured it quickly. Bones gave way between your fangs. 

Nothing was wasted. 

You knew how valuable a meal was. 

Who knew when the next time you could find food? 

Who knew how long it would be until you next ate?

…

You headed towards your den in the park when a tingling sensation filled the air. A slight rumble shook the ground behind your paws and you puffed your tail out in alarm. 

You fled under a bush and watched as a couple of humans looked around in confusion. 

You felt a slight tug. You looked to where the tug was pulling you towards. There was a mountain that overlooked the city. 

The tug was gently guiding you there. But you didn’t want to go. 

You resisted and returned to your den. It didn’t seem like anything dangerous was coming. If anything, there was the faint out-pouring of joy coming from the direction of the tug.

Not like it mattered to you. You just ate, successfully defended your home, and now dawn was approaching. It was time to sleep.

You returned to your empty nest.

There was the hollow feeling you remembered. 

You were alone. 

So alone for so many years, you couldn’t remember your birth mother nor any cat that you could turn to for comfort and companionship. 

The humans were cruel, kicking at you, throwing things at you, calling you profanities, and slinging hate-filled words at you.

They set up traps to catch you and you’ve seen what happens to a cat that is caught. The trap was there again, but the cat was not. 

You knew to avoid all things human, but still you longed for someone to share the burden of the days. It didn’t matter who or what, just someone you could feel like you belonged to.


	2. Hot Dogportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the chapter title pun. My sis assures me it sucks and I fully accept and embrace it.

You looked out from your tree perch. It had been one year since The Shake. Instead of just humans, monsters roamed the streets now too. 

Turns out that rumble you felt a few weeks ago was the monsters emerging from the mountain. 

You weren’t too sure about the monsters, but so far they seemed nicer than the humans. For the most part, you could feel the kindness, compassion, and hope radiating off from the monsters, far cry from many ordinary humans.

But you were still unsure about how they would react towards your kind, or more specifically, you. 

They were an interesting source for food however. One bite of a half-eaten burger from a monster bar near instantly healed your wounds from a previous fight. Even if the morsel vanished halfway down your throat and wasn’t very filling per se, it was worth dodging the drunken humans and monsters stumbling out the bar to heal your wounds. 

You made that bar one of your go-to places when injured or in desperate need of another scrap to hold yourself off for another day. You could almost reliably find a few scraps of fries or if you were lucky, a bit of burger. 

You weren’t sure if the bar owner knew you were about, but a few weeks into visiting the place, you found a small (but fully untouched) burger and a few fries sitting on a plate near the dumpster. 

_Naturally, you were wary._

_You sniffed the area, but only the scent of the grill filled the air. You inspected the food from afar and retreated to see if the rats would try to test it out for you._

_You didn’t have to wait long. A rat scurried out of hiding and made towards the food without abandon. It hopped onto the plate and started to eat, and you tensed for a trap._

_But nothing happened._

_It seemed to be safe and now that there was a rat there, it would be two easy meals in one go._

_You struck like lightning._

_The rat let out a squeak of fright but you ended its life before it could take a step towards safety._

_Once you ensured it was dead, you turned towards the burger. Keeping your eyes peeled for danger, you quickly swallowed it and the fries. You didn’t leave anything behind._

_Picking up the rat, you fled into the safety of the shadows. You headed back towards your den, content for the night._

_Little did you know there was a camera located in the corner of the wall, pointed directly at the plate._

_You didn’t hear the bar back door opening and a monster made of fire stepping out to collect the plate._

_He looked in the direction you headed in and his flames crackled pleasantly. He disappeared into the bar’s interior without a second glance._

Refocusing your attention on the park below you, you watched as a strange monster wearing a blue hoodie pushed a cart under your tree. You blinked and scratched your fur, it felt like there were a few fleas biting you right behind your front leg. You winced as you moved your rat bite wound and settled in.

You took a deep breath, parting your muzzle to taste the air better. There was a faint smell of food hovering around the cart and it made you eager for a taste, if not just perhaps a look. 

The strange white looking monster, that sort of looked like bones, human bones perhaps? Skeleton? It didn’t matter anyway, he plopped down on a stool, leaned over the cart, and promptly fell asleep. 

You blinked as you watched the skeleton lightly snore. He was… interesting to say in the least. 

Usually the humans with these carts would be awake and loud, trying to get other humans to come by and give stuff out to them for green papers. You supposed that monsters didn’t need the green stuff and were different from humans. 

Although a few smaller humans came back and stopped at the cart, making you tense. Small humans liked to give chase and weren’t afraid of crawling through bushes to touch you. 

You ducked down closer to the tree branch to hide.

The skeleton had woken up and was grinning happily at the small humans. One passed him a few green slips.

So he did want them after all? The strange skeleton should make up his mind. 

The skeleton opened the cart. 

Now that interests you. 

He stuck one of his phalanges into a dip in the metal and slid it open. He reached in with tongs and grabbed a… hot dog! 

You recognized those! 

They were delicious little morsels that would last you a day or two if you could nab one. 

With this skeleton sleeping most of his time, it looked like you could easily steal in to swipe a few off of him. 

You watched as he gave the hot dogs to the small humans and they scurried off. 

Now that they were gone, you relaxed a bit and continued your surveillance. A few humans had come and gone, some were angry and made you bristle while others were kind and soft spoken. 

As the afternoon wore on the skeleton put up a sign on the cart, stretched and vanished.

You blinked and shot up, looking for the guy. He was nowhere to be seen. 

Was it a monster thing? Probably. You waited a while just in case he returned, but there was no sign of him. 

Should you risk getting a hot dog?

It was such an opportunity! If you could snatch a hot dog you wouldn’t have to hunt tonight! Even better, it was monster food, meaning the nasty rat bite you got last night would be fully healed. 

You slunk down the tree, listening for any sign of the skeleton’s return. There were still humans in the park and a few monsters scattered here and there but luckily, they weren’t looking in your direction. 

You hopped onto the cart and placed your paw where the skeleton did to open the sliding door. Dragging your paw towards you, the warm scent of hot dogs greeted you. You reached in and fished out one meaty morsel. 

You were about to go for another one, but you felt a prickly sensation and knew without a doubt that the missing skeleton would appear any second now. 

You snatched up your prize and high-tailed it out of there just as the skeleton returned. You crouched in the bushes, too frightened to move as the skeleton looked at the cart in confusion before looking around the park. 

There was no one near him but you, not that he knew you were there. 

You watched as the skeleton sighed, scratched his chest, closed the compartment, and returned to his seat. It seemed he had let the incident go. 

You retreated, careful not to make a sound. If you could continue to steal from the skeleton, you won’t have to risk going out so often at night where the adolescent humans could find and chase you. 

You just had to make sure you weren’t caught.

~~~~~~~~ Sans’ POV ~~~~~~~~

One year since the barrier broke and for the most part, everything was good. 

Frisk, Asgore, and Toriel managed to make relative peace with the humans and monsters were in the process of getting rights. So far, monsters could rent and own homes, work, and be considered citizens of the government.

However, they weren’t allowed out of Mt. Ebott area just yet. 

There were some… less than savory individuals in the government who viewed them as pests that needed to be contained, but the monsters’ gold was certainly talking. Not that they were bribing the government no, but it boosted the economy and pleased many people.

Papyrus was in the thick of it as THE MONSTER MASCOT. Sans supported him from the side, but Papyrus thought Sans should get another job so he would, “STOP BEING A LAZYBONES”.

And thus, Sans’ ‘dog cart was born. 

He had wheeled it into a nearby park under the shade of a tree and for the most part either slept or interacted with the few humans in the park. The kids were alright and were eager to try his ‘dogs. 

The adults, not so much. There were a few that made his grin strain as he fought to keep his composure. Luckily it was balanced out by a few curious humans that simply wanted to ask him questions.

All in all an uneventful day.

After a bit, Sans checked the time. It was finally his mandated break from his ‘dog cart and he could go to Grillby’s for his lunch. 

He placed a sign on his cart saying that he was out to lunch and embedded a bit of magic into the sign that prevented any human from stealing from him. He stretched and shortcutted to his favorite bar.

One burger and fries later, with a side of extra extra extra ketchup, he returned to his ‘dog stand. 

His cart greeted him with an open ‘dog compartment. 

He looked around for any human with malicious intent, but he couldn’t find any. 

There were only kids and their parents and the occasional monster or two in the area, and none in his immediate vicinity. He knew he placed a bit of magic to prevent humans from stealing while he was away, so what happened? 

He scratched an itch on his chest near his soul for a second before shrugging it off.

Eh…

Too much work to figure out right now. It was time for his nap anyway. He’ll sleep on it. Heh.

He plopped back into his seat and flopped over his cart, shutting the ‘dog compartment as he did.

It was probably a one time deal. 

No need to make a big fuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Cat who is licking her chops after finishing the 'dog,_
> 
> Yup. Just a one time deal. No need to worry at all~


	3. I'll be frank with ya, I didn't expect that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disclaimer, don't feed your cats hot dogs plz, it isn't good for them  
> unless you have magic 'dogs, then feel free ;)
> 
> btw I think I'm developing a plot for this story, lets just see where it goes~

Sans was frustrated.

He was supposed to have a stress-free job as a ‘dog seller. Able to sleep on the job until someone happened to come by and buy a ‘dog, able to take hour long lunch breaks at Grillby’s or easily have lunch within arms reach, able to just relax and not worry about getting up early ‘cause who’d want a ‘dog for breakfast? 

But no.

He had a recurring problem. **Since day one**.

Everytime he went to Grillby’s, he’d lose a ‘dog.

Everytime he shut his eye sockets for just a few moments, he’d lose a ‘dog.

Everytime he was distracted by a chatty monster and they _both_ weren’t paying attention, he’d lose a ‘dog.

Everytime he looked the other way for more than a minute, bam, another ‘dog lost.

And the one time he forgot to lock up his hot dog cart? Let’s just say Sans couldn’t make any sales that day.

Now he consistently lost a ‘dog a day and he wasn’t any closer to finding out who or what was snatching his ‘dogs. 

He could swear the universe was laughing at him. 

He had tried to stay awake, ready for the burglar to make their move, but only when he truly took a doze or got distracted by the slightest thing did the thief make their move. 

It was getting annoying.

Out of options, he turned to Alphys’ help.

He managed to convince Alphys to hook up a camera at his cart to catch the thief in action. 

He expected a human. Probably a teenager or a group of them playing pranks on him. 

Or perhaps a group of kids that didn’t have money and wanted a ‘dog. 

Or even a homeless person that lived in the city (and he would honestly be okay with that - just as long as he found out _who_ it was). 

Or less likely, but also possible, a monster down on their luck or one who was messing with him.

He did not expect a cat. 

His eye socket twitched as Undyne and Alphys laughed and giggled at him in the background while they all watched the reruns of Sans drifting off for a moment and a little cat burglar who immediately darted out of the bushes, hop on his cart, slide the compartment open, nab a ‘dog, and flee with their prize just as Sans snorted awake.

Sans just couldn’t believe that for a straight 2 weeks. 2 _weeks_. This smart little burglar managed to outwit him, steal a ‘dog, and leave him none the wiser. He was almost impressed. 

Almost.

The little burglar was stealing from him after all.

While it hurt Sans’ pride that he’d been outsmarted, and by a _cat_ no less, he had to (grumpily) admit this cat had style. 

It managed to get the timing done so perfectly that Sans probably wouldn’t have been able to catch it - only ‘til another week or so past, he assured himself. He would’ve definitely caught the cat eventually. No way the cat would be able to give him the slip all the time.

But now what? Sure it wasn’t exactly as if the thief caused a big loss to him. It was just one ‘dog, excluding the one time Sans’ lost all his ‘dogs. In fact, Sans’ still managed to make a good profit most of the time. 

Sans could drive the cat away, but looking back at the video, he could see that the cat wasn’t in the best shape. It had lots of scars, its fur was dirty and raggedy, and there were a few ribs that stood out on its sides, although it looked like it was starting to fill out more. 

“I c-could rec-commend a f-few places that s-sells tra-ps to c-catch it? Or I c-could mak-”

“Sans doesn’t NEED a trap! He can monster up and SUPLEX that cat!”

“B-but s-weetie, it has g-green e-eyes justlikethemaincharacterinMewMewKissyCutie!”

“Well yeah Alphie, but that’s just a stray cat, we gotta get RID of it”

That was an… uncomfortable topic. 

They were just freed from their prison, he didn’t want to put anyone into one just for trying to survive, even if it was just a cat.

…

… 

It was only one ‘dog a day.

… 

… 

Sans could spare a ‘dog for a little guy in a desperate situation.

… 

Perhaps, instead of making the little guy steal from him, he could give the ‘dog to the cat instead. 

“hey thanks for the help al, ‘dyne, i can take care of it from here.”

“HA! Good luck Sans! Let me know if you still can’t catch the weenie!”

“I-if you n-need to get a t-trap Sans, l-let me know! I-i could p-probably make o-one for y-you!”

“thanks al.”

Sans shortcutted back to his cart. He honestly wasn’t surprised to see that - once again - the ‘dog compartment was open. 

Guess the little thief took another one.

The next day, Sans tried to keep an eye out for the little fella. None of the bushes showed a flash of fur. The trees were clear. There was no sign of the cat. 

Sans knew it must be nearby though. Probably watching for the right moment to strike.

Perhaps a fake out? Sans pretended to nod off and slowed his breathing. 

…

…

Was that a rustle he heard?

…

…

He could hear another one and he twitched, ready to catch the thief in action. But as he did so all sounds stopped. There was no further rustling noise. 

After a few minutes of silence, Sans gave up.

Sans sighed and opened his eyes. The thief was smart, he’ll give them that. It seemed as if it could sense his intent and magic. He’ll have to try again another day.

But that was laughable, sure animals can sense some kind of emotion and express certain stuff, but _intent? Magic?_

No way.

He leaned back on his bench and looked up at the sky, sighing at the passing clouds.

Yeah, no way at all. 

He looked back at his cart.

The ‘dog compartment was open.

HOW THE FU-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Sans's 'dog


	4. Could I Purr-haps Interest You in a Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take two: Sans tries to catch you in the act, will he get you this time? He's a skeleton with a plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter! My sis has complainants about the chapter, and frankly so do I. So we swear to not do it a third time!

Sans had one goal. 

Well, step one of the ultimate goal for now at least. 

He wanted to be able to see the cat for himself, without the help of the cameras and without the help of live animal traps. His goal wasn't to scare the cat away afterall. But he still wanted some sort of win from it. This cat would not get the best of him.

~~Barring that one incident yesterday where he had a ‘dog stolen right from under his non-existent nose. But that didn’t count as far as Sans was concerned.~~

He figured that having the prize out in the open would be more tempting for the little thief and lure it out easier. 

And if he was quick enough, Sans might be able to catch it in the act. 

So Sans strolled up to his cart like always and unlocked the compartments. He placed a small paper plate on top of the cart and pulled out a ‘dog, putting it in a bun and vaguely decorating it with some toppings and condiments in plain view from all sides. 

If he was using this ‘dog as bait, might as well use it as an advertisement for park goers. 

He scanned the tree, but once again could see nothing.

He looked under the bushes suspiciously, eye-lights darting back and forth from the bush to the ‘dog.

Not a tuft of fur anywhere.

Well. He had all day to wait. He was not going to let down his guard a second time.

Now it was just a waiting game.

… 

… 

Any minute now….

…

…

That cat will be tempted eventually. For sure. 

… 

… 

…

…

… 

Sans had gotten more sales than usual. Apparently having a very delicious looking ‘dog out in the open really got some people to want one for themselves.

He didn’t let his increase in business let down his guard however. The entire time he kept an eye socket out for the ‘dog in case the cat took the chance. 

But nobody came.

Now it was his mandatory break. Grillby’s or a ‘dog?

He didn’t really want to spend his lunch watching a ‘dog and Grillbz’ ketchup had his name on it. 

The cat would definitely show if he went away, so maybe if he ‘ported back in time, he could catch it in action.

He imbedded a touch of magic in the ‘dog, just enough to last an hour that would alert him if it was touched or moved in any way.

Shortcutting to Grillby’s, he greeted the monsters around him and headed to the bar. Old Grillbz was there as usual and as Sans plopped on a seat, slid a bottle of ketchup over towards him. 

“heh, thanks grillbz. mind if i get my usual?”

Grillby’s flames crackled pleasantly and retreated towards the “fire escape” to get his burger and fries. 

Sans took a gulp of ketchup and figured he could check on the ‘dog while Grillby was busy. He took a shortcut to the cart ready to catch a cat in the act, but was greeted with nothing.

Well, not nothing, the ‘dog was still there, completely untouched. 

Grumbling to himself, Sans shortcut back to the bar just as Grillby came out with his order. 

“hey, thanks grillbz, just put it on my tab,” he winked at him.

Grillby let out exaggerated huff and turned to continue cleaning his glassware.

Sans had just dumped the rest of his ketchup on his fries when he thought he felt something. Dropping everything, he teleported to his cart, a huge grin on his face, ready to see the cat.

A few moments later, Sans returned back to his spot at the bar. Grillby raised a brow at him.

“don’t look at me like that grillbz…”

Sans slumped at his seat while Grillby looked extremely unimpressed at Sans’ actions. Though, he was curious.

“hey grillbz, remember that ‘dog thief i was tellin’ ya about?”

Grillby crackled in acknowledgement.

“turns out it was a cat.”

Grillby’s eyes widened and a thin white line of flame appeared on his face, curling into a smile.

“yea yea, laugh it up. so i’m tryin’ ta meet this im- _paw_ -sible burglar face to face. just wanna let the lil’ fella have the ‘dog without needing to steal it n’ all ya know? but the cat’s smart, only _shows its claws_ when i’m distracted or napping. so i figured that-”

Sans vanished from his stool. Grillby let out a huff and continued to clean.

Sans reappeared with a leaf clenched in his phalanges and a tight grin.

“sorry grillbz, be- _leaf_ -me i wouldn't bail, so as i was sayin’, i figured that i’d leave a ‘dog out in the open to lure the lil’ fella out, but noooo, it didn’t even make an small ap- _purr_ -rance. i put just a tiny bit of my magic in the ‘dog so-”

Sans vanished mid-sentence yet again. 

Grillby could make a fair guess where this was going.

Sans reappears soon after a touch more than a bit irritated.

“stupid kids… heh, sorry grillbz, just had ta check on the ‘dog in case the cat went _fur_ it. so now i’m just shortcutting back to the cart whenever i feel my magic shift a bit. so far they’ve been all false alarms. birds, leaves, kids, but no cat yet.”

Sans downed the rest of his drenched fries and sighed.

“i ain’t gonna let this lil’ fella keep getting the jump on me ya know? gotta catch it in the act, fair and square.”

Grillby hummed, thinking back to the little feline that liked to hang about his dumpsters. 

"i ain't _feline_ that using camera's and stuff is fair ya know? the cats' evaded me for so long-"

Sans vanished yet again. He continued to pop in and out of Grillby's checking on every shift in his magic. But not once did the cat show.

His lunch hour had passed, and he plopped down at his 'dog cart exhausted. All this effort for a cat. Was it worth it? He teleported a total of 23 times in the last hour, just trying to catch the cat in action. Sans glares up at the hidden camera they installed on his cart.

Bet Undyne and Alphys were laughing their heads off.

Well there was still the afternoon. 

The cat never failed to show up every damn day.

It has got to be watching him from somewhere, just waiting for him to fall asleep or something.

Sans can outwait it.

It won't get the slip out from under him a second time.

…

…

…

…

Sans was honestly already getting tired of this waiting game. It was nearly time for him to return home, and the cat refused to show. That damn cat had somehow known he would be teleporting in when the ‘dog was moved and didn’t bother to even try to touch the ‘dog.

Perhaps there needed to be more incentive. Something a little extra to entice the lil' fella out once and for all.

He took another dog and cut it into smaller pieces. If there was a trail leading to the bigger prize, maybe the cat would take the bait. Not only that, it would take longer for the cat to eat all the smaller pieces. 

There was no way that cat could get away from this tempting food trail. 

Sans placed a few pieces near the main prize and placed a piece of ‘dog every couple of inches leading away from the cart right up to the bushes. 

He made sure to place it so that it was in his peripheral view.

He smirked at his work, satisfied.

Now to see if the cat would try to take the bait.

He turned around.

The ‘dog was missing from the plate.

sans.exe has stopped working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Warriorstale001 for the feline pun!


	5. The Im-PASTA-ble Trap Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's gonna show? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnd back to the reader's POV! I started to write this chapter in Sans's POV, but my sis pointed out that this story isn't in Sans' POV, but the readers, so here ya go, enjoy!

You were at your usual perch in the tree, perfectly camouflaged against the leaves. Luckily for you, the skeleton didn’t seem to notice you, no matter how many times he scanned the tree. 

It seemed that he knew you were stealing his hot dogs, but at the same time it didn’t look like he wanted to trap or chase you off. 

If the hot dog he left out was any indication. 

He seemed hyper-aware of anything that moved too. He knew. That was the only conclusion you could come too. You knew you managed to dodge his attempts to find you, but somehow he must have found out. That made you irritated. 

It wasn’t you who messed up. You knew your skills. If you didn’t want to be seen, _you would not be seen_. 

So how did he find out? Well, you suppose it doesn’t matter. It seems as though he hasn’t _physically_ seen you yet if his teleporting shenanigans on his lunch break were of any indication. 

You had to admit though, it was funny watching him teleport in and out constantly. You knew there was something iffy about him just leaving the hot dog out in the open. Almost as if he expected you to go for it. 

Who did he take you for?

You refused to fall for such an obvious trap. You simply relaxed on your tree branch as you watched various things mess with the tempting hot dog. 

At the very end you saw your chance. The skeleton had lost his patience. He turned away from the main hot dog to put smaller bits of hot dogs out and was completely oblivious to the main prize. You leaped to the ground, snatched the entire bun, and fled before he could turn around. 

Speak of the devil.

You flicked your tail as a familiar skeleton walked up to his hot dog stand. However, there was a change today. Another skeleton with white armor and a red scarf was following your food provider. 

You studied him skeptically, and your heartbeat frantically in your chest. He wasn't here to run you off was he? 

He was tall, much taller than your food provider. He had a huge proud grin on his skull and seemed to be marching proudly towards the hot dog stand with a plate covered in tinfoil while the other merely followed at a lazy pace. On the whole, he didn't seem angry or geared to run you off.

You tilted your head to the side and watched as the tall skeleton placed the plate on the cart and opened it proudly. 

"SANS!"

Holy hell! That skeleton was LOUD. 

"WATCH CLOSELY, BROTHER! NO FELINE CAN RESIST THE AMAZING SPAGHETTI OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Did he talk in yells all the time?!?!

"what's your plan, bro?"

"MY PLAN IS SIMPLE BROTHER! THE FELINE WILL BE SO AMAZED BY THE SMELL OF THE PASTA THAT IT WILL GIVE ITSELF UP! IT WILL BECOME YOUR NEW CAT FRIEND BROTHER!"

"i dunno if cats can eat pasta bro. dunno if it even knows what pasta is."

"NONSENSE SANS! WHO DOESN’T KNOW ABOUT PASTA?!?!? EVERY CAT LOVES THE GREAT PAPYRUS' PASTA!"

"if ya say so bro.”

Pasta? Well, food was food, you didn’t really care if it was bread, meat, magic, or whatever. You had spent too many nights in the past starving to care what you ate. You’d take any opportunity. Even if you weren’t as hungry as you were then.

You eyed the exposed pasta dish.

You supposed you could sneak bites from the pasta. But if both skeletons were going to try to catch you, it would be a harder challenge. Not to mention you couldn't just take the whole plate, unlike a hot dog.

"NOW WATCH BROTHER AS THE CAT WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO APPROACH THE MEAL!"

You were getting used to the loud skeleton's voice. And you were also seeing how the loud skeleton was distracting the smaller one from the plate. 

While they were discussing how to watch you eat from a safe distance so you didn't know they were actually there, you crept down the side of the tree and darted over to the plate of pasta. Keeping one ear trained on the conversing skeletons, you took a bite of the pasta dish before bolting back to the bushes for safety.

You watched the tall skeleton turn to the cart and pause with a confused look on his skull.

"SANS."

"yea bro?"

"DID YOU TAKE A BITE OF MY SPAGHETTI?"

The shorter skeleton, who you figured was 'Sans' now that the taller skeleton has mentioned it multiple times, gave the plate a deadpan look.

"nope, sorry bro, looks like the cat got to it when we weren't lookin'. like i said, it's a _purr_ -ty sneaky feline."

The taller skeleton turned to Sans and stomped his boots.

"SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS! YOU ARE RUINING THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!"

"i think that cat already ate a bit of your trap, paps. what a _cat_ -astrophy."

Sans turned to shrug at his brother(? you think at least). You could hear a faint ba-dum-tss in the distance when he made the hilarious pun. You darted in for another bite.

"SANS! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING A GOOD DAY! CREATING A GREAT FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN SKELETON AND CAT! BUT NOW YOU ARE RUINING IT WITH PUNS!"

"aw c'mon paps, it's not that _claw_ -ful right?"

Sans' eyelights glanced at the plate of spaghetti. There was a twitch in one of his eye sockets.

"BROTHER. NO."

"i'm _kitten_ bro, no need to blow a fuse."

You sneak another bite and drop behind the cart as Sans turns towards the cart again.

"SANS."

"alright bro, no more tall _tails_ from me. scout's honor."

You watch as Sans takes a step towards the cart, but pauses to grin knowingly at his brother.

"THANK YOU S-... WAS THAT A PUN?"

"I dunno bro, did i _whisker_ away your imagination?"

Sans winked. You snapped another bite.

"NYEH!!!!"

The tall skeleton throws his arms up dramatically and finally looks over at his pasta dish again.

"SANS. WHY IS HALF THE SPAGHETTI MISSING?"

Sans narrows his eye-sockets at the plate and circles the cart. You watch as he spies your paw prints in the dirt. 

"*GASP* SANS! IT APPEARS THE CAT LIKES MY SPAGHETTI!!!"

"that's… great paps."

Sans grumbles in a low voice you almost didn't catch.

He touches a few of the paw prints with his phalanges, but you knew they were so overlapped that he couldn't tell the direction you went or came, it didn't help that there was grass mixed in the dirt hiding most of the prints from view. You often used that to your advantage afterall.

"SANS! THE CAT CLEARLY LOVES THE SPAGHETTI AND WILL BE BACK FOR MORE! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO BOND AND MAKE A FRIEND!"

Sans sighed and stood up. Did he give up? _Purr_ -haps he finally accepted his fate.

You gave yourself a tiny kitty laugh.

"heh, thanks bro, the _fur_ -tastic meal brought the cat nearby, so all we have to do is watch carefully for it."

This skeleton is a real jokester! You would purr if you didn't think it would give away your position. 

"SANS! ENOUGH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN NOT TAKE ANYMORE! I WILL SEE YOU HOME AFTER WORK!"

"see ya paps, heh, _cat_ -ch ya later. whatcha doin’ at the embassy today bro?"

The loud skeleton paused and leaned towards his brother. You could sense some kind of anticipation in the air.

"DO YOU THINK THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL _LET THE CAT OUT OF THE BAG_ , BROTHER?"

You gawked. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!"

You watched as The Great Papyrus, which you are shortening to Papyrus in your mind, quickly spun around and ran off. Sans on the other hand was guffawing on the ground, a proud grin on his face.

That was brilliant! You think both brothers might actually like japes and jokes! 

Your tail twitches happily and you eyed the rest of the spaghetti. Japes and jokes aside, the rest of your meal today was guarded by a hyper-aware Sans. Well, now it was almost a point of pride to steal from this skeleton. Sans had already seemed annoyed at a few bites (and was twitching like crazy at half left). 

How would he react when you nab the rest?

You couldn't wait to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be on the way!


	6. The Im-PASTA-ble Trap Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know who won in THE GREAT SPAGHETTI WAR

Sans would admit he was being paranoid.

Probably way more paranoid than he should have been but desperate times call for desperate measures.

It's not like he doesn't have a good reason though. 

When he mentioned his troubles with 'trapping' and 'friendship' to Papyrus, he expected Papyrus to pull all stops to help out. Namely, help him make friends with the cat. 

(Although he didn't mean to use it as friendship really as much as to use it to get a _glimpse_ of the feline)

He fully expected Papyrus to pull out his famous Friendship Spaghetti™ and either stay with him on the outlook for the cat or leave for his work at the embassy as the Monster Mascot. 

He expected that there would be a change in the cat's tactics, probably, and that it might result in his win.

He didn't expect the cat would STILL BE ABLE TO EAT IT WITHOUT BEING SEEN.

He thought that there would be no way the cat would be able to eat the pasta and do it's stupid ridiculous disappearing act. 

The damn cat found a way around it though.

He also did NOT expect it to take little bites of the pasta every time he was talking with his bro. And Papyrus didn't even see the little shi-fella. The lil' fella either. 

Sans glanced at the half-finished plate of pasta. 

Would the cat even return to eat the rest? It was doubtful, the whole plate was 'bout twice the size of one of his 'dogs. For all he knew, the cat might not be hungry anymore.

Might not want to risk him catching it in the act.

…

He had a feeling the cat would be sticking around to grab the last few bites.

He could feel it in his _bones_.

Sans chuckled to himself as he decided he would watch the spaghetti just as closely as he did the 'dog. 

This at least would at least give him multiple chances to catch the cat in action instead of an all-in-one scenario.

Sans had to hand it to his bro, this was a pretty good plan ~~if he could follow through with it~~ and it might give him the chance he needs to catch the cat in the act. 

Unfortunately for him, having a plate of half-eaten ~~half-stolen~~ spaghetti in front of him apparently made many people, monsters and humans alike, want to try and order spaghetti as well. 

It became a process of trying to explain that:

1\. No, he is not selling spaghetti 

2\. No, he is not scamming people

3\. Yes, there was an actual legitimate reason why he had a plate of spaghetti on his 'dog cart that he isn't eating it nor putting away to save for later

Even more infuriatingly, when he tried to explain to the people, they often scowled at him if he tried to glance at the spaghetti, thinking that he was purposefully tricking them or lying to them, forcing him to pay attention to them instead of the plate.

That left the plate of spaghetti untouched for a rather long time. 

And checking back at the spaghetti again, it looked closer to a fourth than a half. 

Stars be damned.

He could only watch helplessly as the bites mysteriously disappeared one by one. 

In the end, only the plate was left. There was even evidence that some of the spaghetti sauce was licked off the plate.

Sans put his skull on his 'dog cart. Incoherent grumbles were smushed into the cart as Sans finally looked up at the sky and slapped his metacarpals over his eyes.

Sans could say for certain that this plan had backfired on him completely.

He would have to figure out another way of enticing the cat to him. Food was not working. ~~Well it did, just not enough to let him at least catch the cat in action~~.

…

…

…

…

At least he could tell Paps that the cat really liked his cooking.

~~~~~~~~~~{Your POV}~~~~~~~~~~~

You found that the spaghetti Papyrus had made was delicious, and you didn't regret going back to nab more bites of it. 

It was easier than usual to sneak bites. Although, you somehow felt this wasn't exactly planned that way.

The skeleton was often interrupted in his vigil by people ordering at his hot dog stand. 

Although, strangely, Sans seemed to be giving them hot dogs only half the time. The other half was spent arguing about your spaghetti. Those times were way easier to sneak a bite or two. 

Even better you could visibly see Sans' increasing ire at the slowly disappearing spaghetti.

You couldn't help but lick up the sauce from the pasta dish and stopped when you figured you've had enough. 

You smirked at the waves of annoyance and frustration that seemed to be radiating off your food provider. But, you could help but be curious about the change of pace.

Why did his brother even bring the spaghetti if it wasn't for his customers or for Sa-

Wait… was it… for you? Like, did they prepare it and put it out just for and only you? 

It doesn't seem like it was for anyone else, and he seemed to sort of expect that it would be gone, although why would he be irritated if that was the case?

He didn't want to run you off like so many other humans. There was not a cage in sight. Only tempting foods and bribes offered on a silver platter.

Was he actually testing you?

You thought about it remembering Papyrus' words this morning. What was it he said? Friend?

Testing you to be his new friend? Or trying to entice you to him so you could be friends?

…

…

… 

You think he was.

… 

No, he definitely was.

… 

Sans was testing you. He was changing up his strategies and practices to try and catch you and win you over. Well, now you knew his goal, but damn you refused to let him win! Your claws dug into your favorite tree perch in defiance.

You will play on your terms, and your terms only. He could try to change it up, but that wouldn't matter. He would not win.

You lashed your tail. He wanted to find you himself? He wanted to be friends? Well, _pal_ , he would have to work for it. You aren't one to fall for petty tricks. 

Bring it on!

It will be you vs. Sans (plus whomever else he wanted to bring into the party). He _clearly_ needed the handicap. You didn't need nor wanted one. 

You were confident in your abilities. He wouldn't catch you. He wouldn't win you over with food as you could steal it from him easily enough. He had better bring up his game.

You accepted him as a challenger.

Just try to win you! You were ready for him.

You are filled with DETERMINATION.

~~~~~~~~~~~~{Papyrus' POV}~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus was extremely happy for the past few weeks. 

His brother had shown signs of actually not being lazy!

He was always on time for his hot dog cart and seemed strangely motivated to do- something.

Papyrus was wondering about what this change was, as Sans could be seen sometimes grumbling to himself angrily, but animatedly, on their couch. 

When he asked Sans, Sans had looked at him as if an idea just struck him. Then proceeded to tell him all about his problems or attempts to befriend a cat that kept stealing his 'dogs. 

What kind of amazing and great brother would he be if he didn't help him?!?!

He knew what Sans was doing wrong from the beginning! You shouldn't give hot dogs to someone to show you wanted to be friends!

To become friends with someone, you had to share Friendship Spaghetti™!

And if Papyrus was being honest, seeing a motivated Sans eased his worries. Sans was no longer moping in his room for days, only able to get up when Papyrus called him down for meals. Sans seemed to be tackling the days with a new fervor, and the lazybones version of his brother was nowhere in sight!

Although Papyrus could live without the cat puns. 

BUT!!! IT DIDN'T!!! MATTER!!!

THE GREAT PAPYRUS was happy if his brother was happy.

~~As happy as angry grumbling Sans could be anyway~~.

This cat is already a great influence on his brother and Papyrus couldn't wait to meet them! As long as Sans followed their plan, he would be friends with the cat by the end of the week!

His Friendship Spaghetti™ has never failed yet!

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans used Friendship Spaghetti
> 
> It's not very effective...
> 
> *Cat uses Sneak Attack
> 
> It's super effective!


	7. Pawsitively Here for Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food has failed. What will Sans do now?
> 
> Thank you BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount for the idea for this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than usual, hope you enjoy!

Food obviously wasn’t working. 

Well, working out for him that is, he knew the damn cat enjoyed the free meals it had been receiving. 

He needed to change his tactic. Luckily for him there was a specialty pet store nearby he could walk to on his lunch break (with the added bonus of having a great name).

He still left out a 'dog for the cat, but he wasn't as concerned in catching the cat in the act of stealing his 'dog. He wanted to feed it, but he also knew he wouldn't have any success with catching it in the act that way.

As his lunch break came, he left the 'dog on his cart and locked his 'dog compartment in case his furry thief decided to sneak more than one 'dog. 

He headed in the direction of the pet shop. They must have _something_ that could help him.

As he walked down the block, he could feel a few not-so-friendly looks at his back. 

Human and monster relations were getting tense and more anti-monster sentiment was rising. Fear and hate was starting to increase since they had discovered monsters could use magic on people. Nevermind the fact that how they found it out was when a group of humans had beaten a snowdrake until the snowdrake couldn't take it anymore and started to fight back against them. Of course, the human media had only focused on the fact that the monster had used magic against a human.

Although, Sans thought as he gave a neutral smile back at a friendly kid and her mom who waved at him, there were still some who were open-minded enough to accept his species in light of the situation. 

A large sign read the name: Pawsitively Here! in front of the store. Sans chuckled as he headed for the opening. The pet shop doors opened and closed with a squeak. Sans glanced at the shelves and signs, making his way over to the cat section of the shop. 

He stopped at the displays that held cats up for adoption. He moved closer inspecting the furry felines. A few of the cats, the smaller ones, looked curious at his arrival and paced the front of their box in front of him. Some didn't care and refused to move from their comfortable positions. Others hid in dark corners, acknowledging him with a hiss. 

A hiss sounds from behind him and he jumps, looking for the sound. An employee who was stocking the shelves in the cat section startled at the same time and looked at him knowingly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. The manager's cat likes to hang around the shelves. He's a prickly bastard. Don't let him get to ya. Name's Dave by the way, are you looking for anything special?"

Sans grinned lazily at the employee. He looked to be about his later teens. Probably still in college. Glad to see an employee that wasn't racist.

"thanks, kid. i actually could use some advice. there's a stray cat that likes to hang around the park and i was wondering if there was anything in the store that could _paw_ -sibly make the cat, i dunno, not hate me?"

Dave frowned and asked, "Has the stray been harassing you? I could call in animal contro-"

"no, no thanks, just wanna make friends with the little fella. it's _purr_ -fectly harmless. just wanna entice it out in the open ya know?"

He cracked a small smile at the pun and nodded in understanding.

"Well, in that case I would suggest winning it's trust with food, there are different brands of cat food in this section."

Sans grimaced. 'Cause that method worked out **so well** for him.

"and if that doesn't work?"

Dave looked over the shelves thinking it over. He plucked a plastic container and gave it to Sans.

"Picky cat huh? Try this, most cats go crazy for the stuff."

Sans looked down at the container. It was full of bits of dried leaves. A weird thing to have in the cat section. Didn't cats eat meat? Dave answered his unasked question.

"It's catnip, cats can get high off it. We have a couple fresh plants too. The manager's cat loves to roll around in the stuff."

Sans snickered, "so, it's like drugs for a cat?"

Dave laughed with him.

"Yup, only without all the bad side effects."

Another employee stopped at the beginning of the aisle and narrowed his eyes. 

"Dave you should be working, not chatting with… _that_." 

And there went the mood. 

Sans kept his facade up as he looked over to observe the other employee. Their nose was wrinkled in disgust and they refused to look at him. Dave closed his eyes as if summoning all the patience in the universe and turned to his colleague. 

"Sammy, _he_ is a custo-"

"We don't serve _their_ kind. Kick it out."

Dave bristled and glared at his co-worker.

"Don't be a racist bastard, Sammy. Just cause you're a close-minded judgemental prick, doesn't mean you can-"

The rest of Dave's words were drowned out by a hiss and a huge ripping sound. One of the huge bulk bags of cat food rained down on Sammy almost covering him in a flood of chicken scented pellets, making a huge mess in the aisle. Sammy cursed trying to get free and block out the rest but slipped on the many pellets and fell on his ass. 

Sans and Dave just stood there in shock. 

A few more colourful curses and suddenly Dave doubled over laughing, "K-k-karma's b-b-bitch, ain't she?"

Sans turned away to hide his shaking shoulders as Sammy fumed at them and struggled to get up, only to slip on the still tumbling about pellets. 

Dave left the aisle still chortling while Sans followed, an amused grin on his skull. After another few seconds, Dave calmed down and turned to look at Sans with a remorseful half-smile.

"Sorry about that man, that was uncalled for. Please don't give us a bad review, Sammy's just an ass. Our manager is way more welcoming, but not everyone follows his ideals."

"s'no problem kid. this isn't my first rodeo."

Dave grimaced, "Shouldn't ever happen in the first place. Well, that aisle is done for, feel free to browse our other selections. We have a bunch of cat toys, treats, wet food, and yadayada. Let me know if you need any help!"

Sans nodded and wandered off, letting Dave head off to help clean the mess. 

Still chuckling to himself, Sans looked over the aisle he was in and was met with shelves full of canned cat food. Pulling one down from its place, he looked over the ingredients and found that it was a different kind of cat food. Unlike the dry pellets, these were moist and it seemed to be chock-full of nutrients that a cat would need.

He paused. 

His 'dogs, while full of magic and gave anyone who ate them an energy boost, didn't exactly give humans (or in this case cats) the nutrients they needed. 

Whelp, guess he'll be picking up a few of these. He ignored the bumps and muttered curses from a few aisles over and reached for a mixed variety of cans when he felt a small bump on his pink slipper. 

He looked down. 

There was a pink can that was slowly starting to roll away after tapping his slipper. Picking it up, he read the label and saw that it was salmon-flavoured. 

Another thump, followed by another salmon-flavoured can falling to the floor and rolling towards him. He quirked his brow bone but shrugged and grabbed a tray of salmon-flavoured wet food. 

He headed to the next aisle when a low rumbling sound reached his non-existent ears. Another higher pitched rumbling sound followed the first and he glanced down to see a vibrating toy mouse. Seems like this was the cat toy aisle. He had reached forward to grab a feathery toy on a stick when he was practically body-checked into the shelf, nearly dropping his items. 

Annoyed, Sans whirled around and glared at the sneering male with his smirking friend that clung to his arm.

"Watch your step, _monster_. My girl and I need the space."

Sans gave an empty smile. These humans were just asking for a **bad time**.

"heya pal. there's plenty of space in this row for you to pass by. no need to be rude. why don't you and your girlfriend just continue along? before you regret it."

"Is that a threat you motherfuc-"

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK."

The man whirled around to look at his girlfriend as she suddenly jerked and held her ankle. She peeled her hand away to see a bite mark on her ankle quickly beading up with blood and screeched,

"WHAT THE HELL, THE MONSTER ATTACKED ME!"

A bunch of customers perked their heads around. Many watched in disgust. 

Sans shifted nervously. This wasn't good, the ass and his bitch girlfriend were gaining supporters. He could hear hissing noises and deep growling sounds. Well, at least the store cat was on his side. A woman was marching up to them red-faced and shaking with contained anger.

"How dare you?!"

Sans tensed and strained his grin as the woman stopped in front of them.

"Just cause he's a different species, you think you are entitled to walk all over him?! They deserved to be treated just as well as any person on the street. Yea, I saw you shove him into the shelves! And no, he didn't attack you, that is a bite mark from a cat! I would know, idiots, I have a cat myself!"

She shoved her arm at them and they flinched back eyeing the clearly visible bite mark on her wrist. 

"Excuse me."

Dave had returned. He looked almost completely done with the day. He shot an apologetic look at Sans and turned to the pair. 

"Please leave. We do not tolerate racism and specist ideals here. You are not welcomed back."

The man snarled at him and shouted, "Traitors! All of you! Siding with the freaks of nature! Come-on babe, let's get out of this freak-show."

They exited the store, the man supporting the women as they stormed out. 

Dave nodded at Sans and returned to his work. The other woman who stood up for him turned to look at him and gave a nervous half-smile.

"Sorry about my outburst, I swear I'm not always angry."

"s'fine, thanks. see ya around?"

She gave him a real smile and left grabbing her cart stacked tall with cans.

Sans shook his skull. Guess the majority of humans were still on monsters' side. He relaxed and grabbed the feathery stick he'd eyed earlier. He picked up a few more promising looking cat toys and a cat guide book he passed by and headed the front to pay.

As Sans approached the counter to pay for all his findings, he spotted a huge fat grumpy-looking orange cat sleeping in a cat bed next to the counter. 

He placed all his items on the counter and reached his phalanges out towards the grump to finally meet the fella that had been stalking him throughout the store. His eye-sockets widened in surprise as the cat stretched out to sniff him and rubbed against his bones.

"Hey, O'Malley seems to like you!"

The cashier cast a mystified grin which faltered when the cat gave her an icy glare.

" _purr_ -haps, i think this cat has been harassing me and a few others throughout the store," Sans said, equally mystified.

Wasn't this the cat that had been hissing and knocking things over near him and the others? Didn't this guy bite someone? It honestly looked too fat to move.

"What do you mean? O'Malley has been here all day. Hasn't moved since this morning. In fact, the only one he's been harassing is me."

O'Malley gave an unhappy hiss at the cashier who flinched back and sighed forlornly.

"When are you gonna like me, you little bugger?"

"is there another cat round here then?"

"What? Oh, no, not at all, O'Malley's the one and only. Maybe you were hearing things?"

Sans gave the cashier his cash and picked up the bags.

"yeah, probably. thanks."

"Anytime. Thank you for shopping at Pawsitively Here! Have a good day!"

Sans exited the shop and turned to walk toward his cart. The wind rustled the leaves in the trees as he walked, but something bugging him in the back of his skull.

When he reached his cart, predictably the 'dog was gone. He sat down looking through the things he bought when an epiphany struck him.

If O'Malley wasn't the hissing and random ~~un~~ fortunate acts that happened around the store, who was?

Wait a second…

NO. WAY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ready for Reader's POV?
> 
> My sis says that me responding to every comment is awkward, so I'll be commenting on only the following:  
> -Possible pun battles  
> -Questions  
> -Clarifications  
> -Theories  
> -and others I can't think of right now
> 
> But I'll still read and appreciate every comment you all make! Thank you all for enjoying the story so far!


	8. Pawsitively Here for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what was your POV?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And is that a hint of a backstory I see?

Something was up with Sans.

You couldn't quite put your paw on it. He was in deep thought and barely paid attention to the 'dog he had once again left out for you. That was not how a challenger acted!

What happened to his passion?

What happened to his ingenuity?

Where was his drive to one-up you?

You watched him all morning as he drummed the top of his hot dog cart and all but ignored the hot dog he left on the cart. When lunch arrived he locked the cart, then instead of teleporting off to who knows where, he headed out of the park.

Where was he going? He didn't decide to give up did he?

You ignored the hot dog and followed him through the trees. As you tracked him from above you could see a few humans looking over at him, radiating a bad feeling. You let out a low hiss.

Were they going to mess with your challenger?

They better not. Sans was YOURS now. 

Sans stopped in front of a store and looked up at the name. You dropped to the bush next to the entrance. 

Was he going in?

He stepped forward and you ran in before the doors could close. You let out a squeak as the door nearly closed on your tail. You quickly hid behind on-display specialty foods and toys as you watched Sans with narrowed eyes. You quickly gathered your surroundings.

Why was Sans in a pet store?

He turned towards the cat section. It seemed he clearly saw that you wouldn't fall for any of his old tricks so he needed something to spice it up!

If that’s the case, you were going to study what he would try to use on you. You watched as Sans paused at some other cats behind glass walls. 

No!

You leapt to the shelf behind him and glared out at the other cats. Many of the kittens were trying to ask him questions.

“Hello mister!”

“What are you?”

“What is it?”

“Are you a bone?”

“Skeleton! It’s a skeleton! I’ve never seen a human’s skeleton!”

“Play with me!”

The other older cats were either not caring about anything or were hissing at Sans to leave them alone and fuck off.

The old timers can mind their own business. And while you didn’t mind a kitten's antics, Sans was yours. That you can't tolerate. 

"Back off, he's mine!"

You hissed at the displayed cats. You jumped when Sans jumped and started to look around. You ducked behind a crate filled to the brim with bulk cat food bags. You might have hissed too loud, but at least the flurry of complaints from the kittens told you that they heard you as well.

Sans had ceased looking for you to turn his attention to the store employee. 

"Hey, don't worry about it. The manager's cat likes to hang around the shelves. He's a prickly bastard. Don't let him get to ya. Name's Dave by the way, are you looking for anything special?"

Thank goodness lady luck was smiling down on you today. Anything that happens could just be blamed on the store cat. Although, you didn’t feel comfortable trespassing on another territory.

"thanks, kid. i actually could use some advice. there's a stray cat that likes to hang around the park and i was wondering if there was anything in the store that could _paw_ -sibly make the cat, i dunno, not hate me?"

Hate him? You didn’t hate him. He was the one who issued a challenge, and you accepted it. If anything, he’s earned your respect. 

"Has the stray been harassing you? I could call in animal contro-"

You growled lowly in your throat. Sans wouldn’t do that would he? Thankfully he answered quickly, even cutting the employee off to reassure you.

"no, no thanks, just wanna make friends with the little fella. it's _purr_ -fectly harmless. just wanna entice it out in the open ya know?"

"Well, in that case I would suggest winning it's trust with food, there are different brands of cat food in this section."

Dry food? While not ideal, and not tasting at all as good as your stolen hot dogs, they would keep you from hunger for another day or two.

"and if that doesn't work?"

"Picky cat huh? Try this, most cats go crazy for the stuff."

Picky! You were not picky! That was offensive! You couldn’t afford to be picky out in the streets. You’d learned to keep what was yours with an iron claw. Fight for scraps and the best territories. 

You were so busy lashing your tail and grumbling that you didn’t hear what the employee said to Sans, but now you noticed he was carrying some sort of container.

"Dave you should be working, not chatting with… _that_." 

What.

"Sammy, _he_ is a custo-"

"We don't serve _their_ kind. Kick it out."

This asshole better not be talking about your Sans.

"Don't be a racist bastard, Sammy. Just cause you're a close-minded judgemental prick, doesn't mean you can-"

You’d heard enough. You narrowed your eyes on one of the bulging food bags and hissed as you scored your claws over it on top of the asshole. The weight of the food tore it open and it poured out directly on top of the idiot's head.

The employee’s anger and irritation rose exponentially and you huffed proudly. You can defend Sans. His cart was in your territory, and therefore it belonged to you. By extension he was also under your protection, even as a challenger. 

"K-k-karma's b-b-bitch, ain't she?"

You eyed Sans and saw as he tried to hide his laughter over the ‘misfortune’ of the asshole. You were proud of your accomplishment. Both Sans and the employee were heading away from the aisle. You followed, trying to not let them hear your movements.

"Sorry about that man, that was uncalled for. Please don't give us a bad review, Sammy's just an ass. Our manager is way more welcoming, but not everyone follows his ideals."

"s'no problem kid. this isn't my first rodeo."

That didn’t mean he was harassed by others did it? Right, the hot dog stand, a lot of people weren’t as friendly there. Looks like you have to watch out for that.

"Shouldn't ever happen in the first place. Well, that aisle is done for, feel free to browse our other selections. We have a bunch of cat toys, treats, wet food, and yadayada. Let me know if you need any help!"

Oh, Sans was moving again. He stopped in the aisle with wet canned food. He picked out a can and just stood there for a bit. Was he looking for cans? Did he want to feed you wet can food?

He was already paying tribute to you, he didn’t need to do that, not that you were going to protest. In fact, your favorite flavour was around here somewhere…

Ah there!

You jumped to the shelf below yours and paused to make sure you didn’t startle Sans and proceeded to knock a pink can off the rack and towards Sans. Once it seemed like he got the message, you knocked another off and bolted. 

You gleefully watched as Sans seemed to shrug off the incident, probably blaming the store cat, and grab a tray of your favorites. He proceeded to the next aisle where he ended up in the cat toy section. You dropped to the floor to follow him.

You couldn’t quite see the appeal. Were they not just a waste of energy? Only a housecat would have that much energy to spare. You grumbled and flicked your tail about, knocking into something. A vibration from a toy mouse made you jump and dart away as Sans turned towards the mouse. You hid underneath the shelves to watch. 

You saw Sans leaned down on the shelf opposite of you to grab something, but couldn’t see what. As you were leaning forward a little to see what got his attention you missed a darkly aura’ed duo shove Sans into the shelf. 

You instantly snarled, but held back to not give your position away. 

"Watch your step, _monster_. My girl and I need the space."

You glared at the male. He was just radiating hate and anger. You could feel Sans’ aura rising to combat it.

"heya pal. there's plenty of space in this row for you to pass by. no need to be rude. why don't you and your girlfriend just continue along? before you regret it."

Oh they would. You narrowed your eyes as the woman’s feet stepped into view. You knew exactly what to do.

"Is that a threat you motherfuc-"

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK."

You released her the second you snapped at her ankle and retreated further under the shelf.

"WHAT THE HELL, THE MONSTER ATTACKED ME!"

You were going to go on a rampage if the woman’s screeching complaint went any higher. You growled as more and more pairs of feet came into view, even as your fur prickled from being surrounded and trapped. It seems like a crowd had gathered. More alarmingly, you could feel faint auras of disgust and shame coming off in waves from all the people. 

No, they weren’t here for you. It’s fine. You were free and you trusted Sans - to an extent. He was the first that didn’t want to trap or cage you up. 

You flinched at the angry yelling and curled your tail around you defensively. You shut your eyes.

You weren’t back _there_.

You will never go back _there_. 

The aura began to clear. You tentatively opened your eyes and saw that Sans was wandering off again. He had picked up a book and had added a feathery toy stick to his catch. You sneaked a peak around the corner as you watched him near a very fat looking orange cat on a desk. 

Sans reached out towards the cat and the orange fluff gave him an appreciative head rub. 

"Hey, O'Malley seems to like you!"

" _purr_ -haps, i think this cat has been harassing me and a few others throughout the store."

You relaxed slightly. The pun was funny and it eased your nerves.

"What do you mean? O'Malley has been here all day. Hasn't moved since this morning. In fact, the only one he's been harassing is me."

O’Malley seemed to take offense to that. He hissed at the cashier. 

“Thazz ‘cause ya don’ no how ta count yr cash hum’n!”

"When are you gonna like me, you little bugger?"

“When ya stop given’ the custie’s the extra ya timid flea!”

O’Malley settled down to glare at the rest of the store in a frustrated rage. 

"is there another cat round here then?"

"What? Oh, no, not at all, O'Malley's the one and only. Maybe you were hearing things?"

Guess your secret was out, Sans is bound to connect the dots sooner or later. Probably already did.

"yeah, probably. Thanks."

He sounded doubtful. Yeah, he definitely knew you were there. But at least he didn’t see you yet. Now you had to get back to his cart and your hiding place without him noticing. Without a doubt, Sans would probably be on high alert trying to get a glimpse of you while you both headed back.

"Anytime. Thank you for shopping at Pawsitively Here! Have a good day!"

You darted to the bushes as soon as Sans stepped through the automatic doors and scaled the tree, using the wind and rustling leaves to mask your sounds. 

You kept an eye trained on him while you hopped from branch to branch, always making sure there was a good covering of leaves to hide your fur colouring.

Sans didn’t seem to be on high alert, but he could be testing you. Trying to lure you into a sense of false security. You narrowed your eyes at him. 

He wasn’t going to trick you.

You could feel he was holding something back.

You winded through the trees and got to his cart before him, snatched the offered hot dog and returned to your hiding spot. You saw as he approached the cart and glanced at the empty plate. He then shuffled through his purchases and froze.

He suddenly jerked upright and stared straight ahead with widened eye-sockets. You glanced down at him. 

Now what?

Why were you actually able to feel that disbelief that was just rolling off of him?

What did he realize now?!?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight filler chapter, nothin' to see here


	9. A Purr-fect Present!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya I'm back!
> 
> I wasn't feeling well and every attempt I made to do anything ended up not going well. It was simply that dreaded time of the month. Curse you Mother Nature!
> 
> But I'm finally feeling better and ready to write/type again!
> 
> Thank you for all the love, comments, and kudos!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

There was a change in Sans' actions. While each day he would leave out a hot dog for you to steal, he would at the same time pry open a can of your favorite wet cat food and hide it under the nearest bush. 

You aren't really sure why. The hot dog should have been enough to last you for sometime. Although, now that you thought about it, you had been feeling a bit lethargic and got tired more easily than usual. But another hot dog would then easily chase away that feeling. 

Oh well.

Who were you to deny the extra food? 

If Sans wanted to give you more, you certainly were not going to stop him. But you were still going to steal the hot dog. Sans was able to make a real mean hot dog. It was way tastier than any others you managed to swipe before they tried to trap you. Not to mention it kinda became your 'thing' with Sans.

You cleaned yourself after you finished with the wet food, making a bit of your whiter fur show. You had already finished the wet cat food just a few minutes after Sans had placed it, relatively well-hidden under the bush you dubbed, Food Bush. You were back on your perch looking down at Sans as he fiddled with the feathery cat toy he had bought. He was waving the thing about, as if trying to mimic a bird in flight.

You didn't think he did a good job on that.

You thought back to the wet food you had just eaten.

Somehow this dynamic you had with him was leaning a bit too far in your favor. While that was fine with a stranger or enemy, it was not with your wards. 

You had to, no, wanted to return the favor for the extra food he had given you. But how? 

Should you hunt a mouse for him?

But that was too much of a commitment. Hunting something for another was for family, kittens, and mates.

Should you show yourself?

No. Definitely not. You wanted to continue your game. It never failed to crack you up when you saw how frustrated Sans could be at a missing hot dog.

Should you bring them something? Something you didn't hunt?

That would work. But what should you give Sans? What could you give him? Well, he did give you food so…

You knew the _purr_ -fect place.

…

You think Sans would have been proud of that pun.

…

You slinked off, keeping to the bushes with your tail lowered to avoid attention. You did not need to run into a group of human children today. You had a mission!

You ducked under a few cars as you made it out of the park. You crossed the street as the light turned and made it to the business side of the block. Ducking into an alleyway, you scaled a fence and followed a well-known trail to your second favorite hang-out spot. The scent of grease and the sharp tang of strong drinks hit you as you neared your destination.

You paused at a familiar back door next to the dumpster, lightly scratched at the door and let out a long caterwaul. 

You backed up and sat down to wait patiently. 

After only a few minutes the door opened up and a monster made of fire walked out. You didn't run.

He looked down at you in amusement and asked softly,

"....you…..don't come….. during…..the day…..what's….the matter….?"

The tips of your ears tilted downward as your tongue made a tiny appearance. You gave a series of short chirps and the monster gave you a faint smile.

"alright…...just wait…...here….."

He turned back to his bar and you sat down to wait. 

This monster was your first monster friend. Only a month after the monsters had emerged from the surface, you had discovered this place and since then, you had taken to coming here at night. The flame monster had somehow known you were eating scraps from his dumpster and began to leave you fresher foods. He never showed any sign of attacking or trapping you so you had begun an alliance with him. He fed you every time you asked and your presence kept the rats from raiding his dumpsters and entering his bar. 

It was 5 months later when you finally decided to reveal yourself to him.

The week before that he had been sitting on his doorstep with a plate of food just out of his reach waiting patiently for you. 

You had decided to take a chance after observing him for a bit a few days later and ate from the plate with him in front of you. 

When you did reveal yourself, he didn’t move, just watched you calmly and removed your plate after you had eaten your fill and left. 

You knew he could be trusted. 

From then on you didn’t hide from him and he learned to expect you every few days for a meal. You and him had an understanding, an alliance. You had a code with each other. When you yowled at his back door it meant you needed food. When the night went by without any disturbance, you didn't need anything. You also learned when the bar closed and would aim for the moment right after all patrons and regulars would exit, but before he turned off his stoves and burners. 

It was an excellent place to get a meal when you didn't want to risk the streets or go hungry.

Although, you haven't needed to come back so often ever since you had been stealing Sans' hot dogs.

The fire monster opened the door and stepped out with a plate full of food and a small shallow dish of water. You eyed the plate. There was a small burger with fries on the side. When he placed it on the ground, you approached it. To his surprise, you didn't eat and instead circled the plate pawing at a ripped empty bag.

"A….bag….?"

"Mrrrrrow!"

".......Very…...well….."

He took the plate and retreated to his bar. You lapped up the freshwater while you waited. Only a bit later, he stepped out again, this time with a small bag with the burger and fries in it.

"Purrrr!!!!"

You purred appreciatively at him as he placed the bag on the ground and backed away from you respectively. You still didn't let him touch you, but you both accepted that.

You would have to visit later tonight to chase away any rats that decided that your absence meant it was free _meal_ -estate. Heh.

You took the top handles of the bag in your mouth and made your way back to the park. 

While you still managed to make it back without alerting anyone to your presence, you would say that you prefer not to do this again. It was _not_ easy to carry the bag over the fences, under the cars, and through traffic, all the while dodging pedestrians and park-goers. 

Although you were very satisfied with your gift, now you just had to give it to Sans without arousing any suspicion. 

When you returned Sans was still at his hot dog cart, still playing with the feathery toy stick. You eyed him from your ground cover. 

He didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone around him, nor was he paying any attention to the hot dog on his cart. 

You snuck around to the front of the cart where he couldn't see you and quietly hopped up on one of the side tables, without rattling the cart even a little. 

You waited for any reaction from him, but he was still occupied with the feathers, shaking them lightly in front of Food Bush.

You kept one eye on the park-goers and one eye on him as you gingerly placed the bag on the hot dog compartment. Then, quickly snatching the offered hot dog, you leapt to the ground, shaking the hot dog cart enough to startle Sans. 

You darted behind him as he jerked his head towards the cart, staying out of his field of view and flicked your tail as you passed him, tapping him lightly on his hip bone before disappearing into the bush. 

You crouched down and watched him pat the spot you tapped him while looking into the bushes with narrowed eye sockets. He scanned the brush for you and you stood stock-still. Not a single twitch of your whisker nor fur rustled as his eye-lights rolled over your hiding spot and away. He robotically turned to look at the paper bag and froze when he registered that it was there.

He practically launched himself at the bag and gripped it, bringing it closer to his face. 

He slowly opened the bag, reached in and brought out the burger. You heard him inhale deeply.

His eye-lights blinked out.

The next second he teleported away to who-knows-where and you deemed it safe enough to climb the tree and eat your prize in peace.

This was a good day.

…

…

… 

Though, you did wonder where he was off to in such a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Sans vs Grillby


	10. A Fur-end in Need.... Needs to be Laughed at!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Grillby is salty about his tab...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, +450 kudos! Thank you for your love!!!

Bright pink, green, and yellow feathers twitched in the wind as they slowly spun in a little circle. 

Sans was at his 'dog cart again. 

Ever since he learned that the cat needed proper nutrients to survive, he'd been leaving a can of wet food for it in a nearby bush for 'free'. At the moment, he was trying to figure out how to mimic a bird's flight with the toy he purchased at the pet store. 

Maybe the cat would be up to a friendly game of chase with the thing. He could play with it a bit, perhaps drawing it out of hiding. He checked the bush he hid the food under and saw that the can was cleaned out. He tossed the can over to the trash with his magic and tried to wiggle the feathers of the toy stick near the underside of the bush. 

Would the cat be tempted to hunt?

*CLANK*

He jumped, startled, turning towards the sound. His eye-lights blazed for a second before dying back. 

His cart had suddenly rattled and as he whipped his head towards it he felt a light tap against his pants, touching his hip bone. He turned again, trying to see what tapped him, his hand going to touch that spot as if to keep that feeling there.

Nothing but gently rustling bushes surrounding his 'dog cart. 

His eye sockets narrowed as he swept his gaze over them, but he couldn't pick out any different colors in the leaves. 

The cat wasn't camouflage colored, was it?!?!

He slowly turned towards his cart. The 'dog wasn't there anymore, that was expected. 

However, the paper bag that was there, was not.

Wait.

…

… 

That logo.

He froze up. 

No fucking way!

He lunged for the bag and examined it closer. This was the logo for Grillby's! It couldn't be, right?

It was just a coincidence!

He numbly opened the bag and reached in. He pulled out a burger and inhaled the scent. He could recognize Grillby's mastery anywhere. 

It was an authentic Grillby burger.

He could feel his eye-lights blink out.

What?

How?

Why?

Did the damn cat do this?

Did it know he was a regular at the bar?

How could it know that?

_Was it taunting him?_

Wait.

Did _Grillby_ know about this?!

Did _he_ set this up?!?!

**_Was Grillby in cahoots with the cat?!?!?!_ **

He immediately short-cutted to the bar, taking the bag with him. He wanted answers and he'd be damned if he was going to walk away empty-handed from this!

~~~~~~~Grillby’s POV~~~~~~~

It was, overall, an ordinary day at the bar, aside from the cat's visit. Regulars were in their designated places and a few humans were exploring the menu or monster drinks. All in all, peaceful.

Grillby was in a pleasant mood after seeing his furry friend. He honestly didn't mind feeding the cat for free, but if feeding the cat kept the rats out of the area around his bar, he'd gladly give the cat a free meal everyday. Unlike Sans' tab, these 'free' meals were paid back instantly. He really liked his little protector, and didn't mind indulging the cat in it's antics, confusing as they were.

Why a cat would need take-out instead of just eating free food right there and then like usual was beyond him. Although, now that he thought about it, it probably had something to do with the sudden appearance of a certain skeleton regular that was staring at him with murder in his eye sockets, clutching a very familiar paperbag that had left his bar only about an hour before…

…

…

…

…

Ah, so it was the same cat after all.

~~~~~~~Sans’ POV~~~~~~~

Sans knew his magic was giving off irritated sparks, turning his aura dark and making many regulars (and humans) uneased. 

He couldn't really bring himself to care though.

'Cause as soon as he short-cutted into the bar, Grillby looked up, saw him and the bag he was holding, and fucking _smirked_.

Granted, it was more or a tiny side grin, but to Sans' raging magic?

_It felt like Grillby was expecting him._

Sans stomped his way over to Grillby and sat on his usual seat, ignoring any and all attention directed at him from the bar patrons. He all but threw the bag on the counter and plopped down, arm rested sideways on the bar top, fists clenched. His eye-lights were gone the entire time, so he simply stared Grillby down with an empty socket look. 

But Grillby wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

No, he was _holding back laughter_.

Sans was about ready to throw down, but gave his friend a vacant smile and asked...

Well, he didn't really know what to ask.

He froze up, beads of magic starting to dot on his skull as he frantically tried to come up with a question. He raced to put together his thoughts and facts that he'd known.

Fact: He had a cat thief that regularly stole 'dogs from him and he didn't mind giving them the 'dog.

Fact: He wanted to one-up the cat at its own game, namely to see the little bastard in the act.

Fact: Grillby was his friend, the barkeep that lets him have an unlimited running tab at his bar.

Fact: He told Grillby about the problem cat about a week ago and Grillby didn't react or give knowledge that he knew anything, **but he did smile**.

Fact: **Grillby and the goddamn cat knew each other**.

So first and foremost,

**"h o w."**

Grillby raised a brow, silently asking Sans to elaborate. A faint humored smile still showed as a thin white line on his face. Sans reigned in his sparking magic trying to put together a full sentence.

**"how do you know them?"**

It was silent, aside from Grillby's crackling flames, between them, while most of the regulars had turned back to their idle chatter, a few were listening in. Then,

"....who….?"

Grillby was having too much fun with this. Contrary to Sans' belief, he wasn't really in cahoots with the cat against Sans. It was all just a blessed coincidence, one that Sans didn't need to know. Though, maybe he should tone his act down a bit, Sans looked ready to blow a fuse.

**"don't act innocent, _pal_. the cat. how do you know them?"**

"Will the….answer…..go on…..your…….tab……?"

Grillby really needed to tone it down, but it was completely and utterly hilarious teasing Sans. He hadn't had this much fun in a while.

**"grillby."**

Sans was about ready to pounce. If his 'friend' didn't start giving him answers, Sans would be pranking the bar for the whole _month_. Actually, he's probably gonna do that anyway.

".....food….."

Sans furrowed his bone brow. Food? More food? How much did this cat eat? And how long was this going on?

“when?”

Grillby paused for a second. He eyed Sans, trying to fall into a more neutral look as he picked up one of his glasses and continued cleaning it.

“When…..I…..knew about…...it……...or when…….I first…..laid…..eyes on…...it?”

Sans didn’t disappoint. His eye blazed as he nearly jumped onto the counter, but settled for slamming his hands on the countertop. All but startling every single patron of the bar.

**“y o u s a w t h e c a t ? ! ? ! ?”**

Grillby rolled his eyes and reached under his bartop to grab an unopened bottle of ketchup. He calmly placed it in front of Sans as if to pacify him slightly and then answered,

“Yes…..one month…..after, then…...5…...months…….after that…..”

It wasn’t fair! _Sans_ had been feeding the little bastard too! Why won’t it show itself to _him_? Why did it show itself to _Grillby_? Why does it like _Grillby_ more than _him_?!?! Why does it trust _Grillby_ more than _him_?!?!

“how did you get it to trust you?!?!?”

“....tab….”

Sans growled as Grillby turned to hide his smirk. He angrily drank the ketchup, removed both the burger and the fries from the paper bag and ate the burger in one bite while glaring at Grillby.

“think you’re so funny huh? that _cat_ -titude of yours is really pissing me off. you're lucky i find this all somewhat a- _mew_ -sing. fine! i’ll figure it out myself.”

Grillby crackled for a bit then looked back at Sans.

"Good luck….I’ll…..bet on…...the…...cat…”

…

…

…

…

…

Well, glad to see his good _friend_ was so supportive of him.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

He was gonna prank Grillby’s bar so hard they won’t know what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Alphys have started a betting pool on if Sans or the cat will win. 
> 
> Grillby joins the cat's side. >:3


	11. It's Time to Get Frisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisky Bits <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos!!! <3  
> I feel all the lurv :D

Sans had a tag-a-long today. 

Papyrus had apparently been talking non-stop at the embassy about his attempts to 'befriend a cat' and apparently it was now the 'talk' of all of monsterville. With how everyone basically knew of Sans one way or the other, he was constantly being asked about the cat. 

~~And mostly getting teased about it at the same time~~.

Some monsters had even offered their advice, traps, or vigilance. He sort of took their attempts into consideration, besides the deadly or capturing-type traps, but none have succeeded. 

Some monsters wanted a chance to see the legendary cat themselves. They not-so-subtly hung around his 'dog cart, attention fixed on the 'dog of the day. Eventually though, the cat gave them the slip, including him, and they left empty-handed. At least they would purchase a 'dog from him.

While it was a great distraction from the political turmoil monster-kind was going through and helped brighten at least some monster's day, everyone wanted to be the one to see the famous cat. Grillby never told anyone he'd already seen the cat multiple times either. Sans didn't mention that to anyone. For… safety reasons. No personal reasons involved here at all.

Now the little Ambassador themself wanted in on the action.

When Frisk showed up at his house on a weekend, they basically demanded to see everything that Sans had for the cat. With Determination fueling them, Sans could only helplessly agree to let them join him at his 'dog cart. Once they took stock of everything, they picked up a familiar container and basically shoved Sans out the door.

For a little kid who couldn't speak, they were sure demanding.

Once they got to the park, with Frisk signing at them to ' _hurry up Dunkle Sans!_ ' as they raced to his 'dog cart, they told Sans their plan.

Once Sans agreed, Frisk and Sans set up the 'trap' everywhere. Now all they had to do was lie in wait.

~~~~~~~~YOUR POV~~~~~~~~

Sans had a tag-a-long today.

While recently it was usually a monster or two that made it painfully obvious that they were trying to catch a glimpse of you, today it was a human. A human kid, to be more precise. 

Kids were always more aware and more dangerous than adults, they were unpredictable and weren't afraid to get their hands dirty to chase after you. Young adults were also almost just as annoying. They weren't constrained by their parents rules as much and were as eager to give chase as their smaller counterparts. So Sans showing up with a _human_ child was a bit worrying.

Not too much though, now that you knew about the kid, it would be easier to dodge them and steal your hot dog. Kids always happen to catch you when you least expect them. Wildcards…

You watched as Sans and the kid started to walk around the area, shaking something you couldn't see on the ground all over the place. They even put some on the cart and around the hot dog and especially around and in Food Bush. From your vantage point, you could see that whatever they were sprinkling was small and greenish(?), you think. 

Once they settled down, you decided that it was time to claim your wet food from Food Bush. You slid down the trunk and walked your way over. Your pawsteps were slightly more crunchy than usual. That wasn't too concerning, but the sweet scent in the air certainly was. You sniffed the ground trying to identify the scent.

It was good! You wanted to take a bite out of it, but there was nothing to bite. You scented the ground again before you padded over to Food Bush and squatted down to eat. 

As you ate, the sweet scent steadily grew stronger. What was that scent? You knew it from somewhere...

It was just so addicting!

You wanted more of this scent!

Thank goodness it was everywhere! You rolled on the ground, trying to get closer to whatever this was. You loved this! You wanted more!

You scented the ground and to your delight the scent not only seemed to be everywhere, but it was also starting to cling onto your fur! 

You wanted more!

You raced across the ground, rolling and purring at the smell that seemed to be all around you.

You stretched your claws and raked the ground. This was yours! All yours!

You raced to the tree and scored your claws over it.

'Mine!'

You pressed against every bush you could reach.

'Mine!'

You bolted up the tree and rubbed every branch you could reach.

'Mine!'

You glanced at the hot dog cart and tumbled down the tree to mark that as well. You spared a glance at Sans and the human kid to make sure they weren't paying attention to you and, once you saw they were occupied, you pressed the full length of your body around the cart.

‘Mine!’

You quickly leapt onto the cart, snatched your hot dog, and made a mad dash behind the cart.

“Mine!”

You heard rapid footsteps circling the cart, but you scrambled around to dodge them while still scenting the cart more.

'Mine!'

Everything!

Everything here was yours!

The sweet scent! The trees! The bushes! The cart! _Sans!_

All of it was yours!

You whirled around the area purring happily.

You saw that Sans had his back to you as you turned the corner of the cart and passed by him, pressing your fur against his legs before darting into the bush.

**'Mine!'**

You watched the human kid jumping around excitedly. 

Speaking of excited, why were you so excited? Nothing changed except… that scent...

Oh, you remember what the scent was now. 

…

…

… 

How could you forget about catnip?

~~~~~~~~SANS POV~~~~~~~~

Sans wasn’t exactly sure what happened.

One second everything was calm, then all hell broke loose. The bushes rustled violently and while Sans tried to see what was happening, Frisk suddenly jumped up randomly.

He was trying to calm Frisk down from running around his cart like their pants were on fire when he felt it.

A touch on both his fibulae. Strong and firm, yet also furry and gentle.

As soon as he felt that touch he whipped his head down towards it. Just as Frisk rounded the corner of his cart. He quickly glanced at the bushes so he could see the cat's escape.

He turned just in time to see the bushes rustle and then go still.

" _Dunkle Sans! I saw the cat! I saw the cat!_ "

What?

No, of course they did. _They_ had a whole perfect view from the side. _They_ didn't need to turn their head to look.

Frisk was jumping up and down, signing excitedly at him even as they gasped for breath.

" _I only saw if for like a second, but I saw it Dunkle Sans!_ "

That's not….

" _I knew it would work! We saw the cat!_ "

No, _Frisk_ saw the cat. _Sans_ didn't see anything but bushes rustling.

" _It was whitish Sans! It looked a bit greyish, but it definitely also had orange in its fur! And it was so fast! Your ‘dog is gone too!_ "

Yup. Just keep rubbing it in buddy. Sans definitely _wasn't_ about to chuck a bone attack at them.

Frisk hugged Sans around the middle happily. But Sans wasn't in a celebratory mood. No, he was struggling to keep his grin on his skull. It was looking more and more like a half-assed grimace.

"heh. hate to _tail_ it to ya like this kid, but i didn't actually… see… the… cat…….un- _fur_ -tunate…. isn't it?"

Frisk frowned. 

" _But I saw it!_ "

Sans tried not to be jealous. He really did. But the very first time Frisk tried, they saw the cat, while _Sans_ was trying for weeks with _nothing_ to show.

Could he get mad at the kid? He really shouldn't. But it was just so hard. He's been trying for so long, he'd put so much effort into this, and the kid just gets it in one shot.

_It wasn't fair. First Grillby, now Frisk._

" _Sorry Dunkle Sans. Maybe next time?_ "

Frisk, ever the pacifist, was trying to see the good side of things. ~~And trying not to agitate Sans anymore than he already was~~.

He could appreciate that at least.

"yea… next time kid."

… 

… 

… 

…

…

…

…

… 

… 

…

…

…

…

… 

… 

…

…

…

…

That night Sans' dreams were plagued with rustling bushes filled with the cat he knew was there, but unable to see or sense at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea for the chapter comes from BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount and DotTheMagpie, thank you!


	12. Ya'll Need to Put a Pap in Your Pawsteps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus 2.0 with puns galore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your help with my commenting problem Lavender_Hope and AmorMalvado!
> 
> And Thank you BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount for the idea for this chapter!
> 
> I'm giving a shout-out to all my commenters for all your support and encouragement! Thank you for all of your positive feedback!

Everything was fine in the world. Sans had a peaceful slumber, even if it was filled with rustling bushes and feather-like touches on his bones. Birds were singing in the trees, eager for mid-morning choruses. The sun was shining through his windows onto his bones. Everything was as it should be.

Until his bedroom door slammed open.

"SANS! I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!"

Huh. That's great news. He'll get back to that in 1-2 business days.

"SANS YOU LAZYBONES! WHY ARE YOU STILL NAPPING?!?!?"

The skeleton you are trying to reach is not available at the moment. Please leave a message right after the beep.

"I HAVE THE GREATEST IDEA ON BEFRIENDING THAT CAT!!!!"

Beeeeeeeeep.

Then his whole world lurched upwards. Papyrus was dangling him from his chest height. Ah, of course. Paps would never take no for an answer… unless…

"hey paps, trying to _lift_ up my spirits? don't worry i still have _high_ hopes."

"NYEEEEEH!!!"

Papyrus quickly let go and covered his ear holes, leaving Sans to drop back onto his bed.

 _Purr_ -fect.

"SANS! NO PUNS IN THE MORNING! HURRY UP BROTHER! TODAY I HAVE A DAY OFF FROM THE EMBASSY! WE NEED TO TRY MY NEW TRAP FOR YOUR CAT-FRIEND! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Papyrus hoisted Sans into reverse piggyback hold and ran out of their house, grabbing a box of stuff along the way.

"any _purr_ -ticular reason you wanna start out so early paps? i'm _time_ with sleeping in a _litter_ more."

"SANS!!!"

They reached the park at record time after that. Papyrus had all but threw Sans behind his 'dog cart and pulled out his trap. Sans stared at the interesting contraption on his cart for a few minutes before turning to his brother.

"sorry paps, i just can't _fur_ -gure out what your trap is."

Papyrus narrows his eye sockets at the pun before puffing out his chest. 

"MY TRAP WILL SHOW THE CAT THAT YOU ARE FRIENDLY TO CATS! IT WILL ACTIVATE AT RANDOM ONCE IT SENSES A CAT NEARBY AND SHOW THE CAT THAT THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS NOT-AS-GREAT-BUT-STILL-GREAT BROTHER SANS!"

"you're the coolest bro."

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE I AM BROTHER!"

Sans eyed the 'trap'. It seemed to have a speaker on one side and a magical detection ray on the other. It was built like a slightly awkward cat with the speaker in its mouth and the tail as the ray. He guessed it might do something. He just wasn't sure if the cat would react to this at all.

Papyrus input his magic into it and set it on the cart, facing the vegetation. Sans sat on his stool and flopped over his cart, turning his head to look at the cat trap Papyrus brought. 

"NOW ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS WAIT BROTHER!"

"sure paps."

Sans decided to take a snooze after he set up the wet food and 'dog while Papyrus kept a sharp look out for both customers and cats. It was well into the day when Papyrus' trap turned on startling them both with a loud friendly meow coming from the speaker.

There was silence as both perked up to see if there would be any response.

It felt like the air around them was holding its breath. 

The tension was stretching… 

… 

and stretching…… 

… 

… 

and stretching……… 

… 

…

… 

Another meow from the speaker cut through the air.

Now, rather than tension, the air was filled with irritation and anger. An angry hiss exploded from the bush Sans regularly put wet food in and he just about jumped a foot in the air and teleported to the other side of his cart.

Was that the cat?!?!?!

Papyrus whipped around and started looking through the bushes trying to see the cat. He soon stood and plopped an empty cat food can on the cart. He threw up his hands and shouted,

"NYEH? WHERE DID YOUR CAT FRIEND GO?!"

The cat device meowed again. Both of their heads shot upwards when a series of hisses and snarls came from above in the tree.

"NYEH?!?!"

At the next meow, they had to twist their skulls towards the bushes to the right of them as a loud aggressive yowl shook the brush.

Sans was looking at the distance from the top of the tree to the bush and concluded that the cat had to have flown to travel that distance in that small time frame. 

While he was a little concerned over the aggressiveness of the response, he was also excited that he was able to hear the cat. Best to take full advantage of this situation. 

He 'ported over to the bush trying to see the cat through the leaves. There was nothing. No tufts of fur, no pawprints, no disturbed branches.

Another meow and another angry snarl from the other side of the cart. He ported over there. Same exact thing. Absolutely nothing.

For every single sound the fake cat made, the real one responded with hisses and yowls and snarls. Sans had been shortcutting all over the place with Papyrus following a step behind. But there was nothing.

Only even more angrier and angrier cat sounds popping in from all directions. Papyrus eyes have long since boggled out in exasperation. Sans' magic levels were steadily dropping as he continued to teleport.

Papyrus decided that perhaps the growls were going on for too long and switched the device off.

There were no snarls after that.

While Sans was relishing the fact that he finally heard what the cat sounded like, Papyrus saw the bushes rustle ominously. 

"SANS? DO YOU THINK THE CAT IS STILL-"

"Mrrow."

Papyrus froze and looked astonishingly at where it came from while Sans 'ported over to the sound instinctively, realizing that the cat had meowed without provocation, on its own accord. His eternal smile turned into a giddy grin.

He's learned what the cat sounded like!

And not only when it was angry!

He may not have seen it yet, but he's heard it now!

"Mrrrow."

It came from the opposite side of the cart once again, closer to Papyrus who sprung into action. Sans could feel the intent behind that cat's meow. He would fully describe it as the cat being 'sick of their shit'. 

Well, he wasn't going to stop trying. Sans figured that the cat would eventually become tired and slow down, making it possible to catch a glimpse before it would be able to move to another spot. With Papyrus' boundless energy by his side, they'd tire the cat down soon enough!

~~~~ (SpongeBob Theme) ~~~~  
Two hours later…

Sans was wrong. Very. Very. Wrong.

Apparently the cat was a demon, didn't get tired, and had magical powers of flying or teleportation since it kept changing where it was in the space around his 'dog cart. His 'dog was long gone, stolen by the cat earlier. A meow had drawn his attention to his cart and when he turned to look, there was a distinct lack of a 'dog on his cart.

Sans would admit he wasn't exactly helping things either. 

He was so confident that they would tire out the cat that everytime it meowed, he would answer with a pun that was slowly driving Papyrus insane.

"heh, paps i _tree_ -ly don't think it's in the bushes anymore."

"Mrrow."

"i think i saw it _leaf_ this bush and made its way over to that one."

"Mrrrow."

" _litter_ -ally not here anymore paps, i'm not telling a _fibula_.

"Mrrow."

"it's coming from that _branch_ of bushes over here wait…"

"Mrrrow."

"nope, it's _meow_ over there."

"Mrrow!"

"wait, in the tree, i'm _patella_ -ing the truth."

"Mrrrow!"

" _oak_ -y it's behind the cart again, not the tree, _mew_ -sterious isn't it?"

"Mrrow!"

"there's a _femur_ hiding places in the bushes, let's check those out."

"Mrrrow!"

It wasn't too long until Papyrus decided to take matters into his own phalanges and joke back at his brother.

"SANS THAT ENOUGH PUNS! WE NEED TO FIND YOUR CAT-FRIEND! PUT SOME _BACKBONE_ INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans shed a tear.

"'m so proud of ya paps."

~~~~~~PAPYRUS' POV~~~~~~

Soon enough Sans face-planted into a bush and passed out.

Papyrus had sighed, a bit disappointed that the cat had japed them instead of them japing the cat and picked Sans up. He couldn't be too unhappy though. This was the first time Papyrus had seen Sans put all of his effort into something Sans had thought would be worth the effort. He was proud of his brother, even with the incessant amount of puns he had been forced to listen to today. 

Papyrus stood with Sans sleeping on his back and locked up the cart quietly. He picked up his contraption and then said softly,

"Thank You. It Makes Me Happy To See Sans So Excited And Animated Again. Thank You For Giving Him Something To Strive For."

Papyrus turned and left.

But not before he heard the content low rumbling purr answer him.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As Papyrus put Sans to bed later that day, Sans dreamt of rustling bushes, meows, and the cat's gentle purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans mumbling to himself in his sleep*: "meow... meow... meow..."
> 
> *Papyrus confused*: "SANS? ARE YOU TURNING INTO A CAT?"
> 
> ...
> 
> Who do you think won today's battle?


	13. You've Got to be Kitten Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our very eagerly waited for POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a bunch of things to say, but it will be at the notes at the end of the chapter!
> 
> Oh and Ninja Kitty's dialogue will be in underline from now on! And all cats will have their dialogue in a small font size.
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! We are at over 600 kudos already *squee* :D
> 
> Thank you kitanasword43 for our awesome pun battle!
> 
> Thank you Novella_Stella for this link help <3

You were patrolling the furthest corners of your territory at dawn. You knew you were neglecting remarking your territory and that was an invitation for other strays to enter. If they thought you weren't strong enough or have left the territory then you'd be overrun with strays trying to muscle in on what's yours. 

You refreshed your markers, but as you got to Trash Alley, you picked up the scent of an intruder. You didn't depend on Trash Alley for food anymore, so you allowed other cats to enter and marked it as an open area in your territory. However this mark was a claiming scent. An intruder had declared that Trash Alley was theirs. 

This would not do. Even if you didn't need it anymore, Trash Alley was yours. It served you relatively well in the past and you were going to keep your claim on your turf. 

You sniffed again. The claim was a day old, so the cat might still be in the area. It was a tom's scent. That would be a tougher fight; usually males were bulkier and less likely to respect a she-cat's claiming mark as they always wanted to breed, but you had no interest in that. You just wanted him gone, gone, gone.

You remarked the spot with your own scent and yowled a challenge across Trash Alley,

“I will defend my territory, fight or leave!”

You were in top fighting condition. All your wounds were gone and with all the food you had been getting lately, you were ready for anything. 

You spotted something on top of one of Trash Alley's heaps moving. 

The intruder had a ginger-ish coat and was missing an ear. That meant the intruder was strong and could fight. 

While you were lucky enough to get out of fights without any permanent wounds aside from scars, it also meant you were more of a target as other cats thought you didn't have the fighting prowess. You would always quickly rectify the situation, but others would still continue to challenge you.

You glared at the enemy, allowing your claws to slide open. It tapped against the concrete ground.

_Tip_

_Tip_

_Tip_

His ear flicked towards the sound. His fur was beginning to puff up and his tail lashed. He yowled back his answer. 

“You’ve made this ‘n open area. ‘m claiming it. Take it back if you dare, _female_.”

You growled at his slight. You both stalked towards each other, stopping a few feet away. 

He scented the air. 

You knew he was testing whether or not you were available and in heat. You snarled at his pricked ears. He knew you didn't have a mate and he knew you weren't accepting his advances; he was going to try to force you to submit. 

You scanned him as you circled each other. The many years of being forced to fight tooth and claw for your position as Alpha Cat as well as among other things helped you analyze what you observed from your opponent.

He had a ginger pelt with piercing yellow eyes. Each of his paws were white. His left ear was shredded, barely anything was left of it while his right ear had a nick in it. He had a huge scar across his right shoulder that still looked raw. The tip of his tail was missing. He was favoring his right side. That's where you will attack.

You crouched and leapt forward with a battle roar and he met you with a flash of bared teeth and claws. 

He had knocked you down in the first clash ripping out a strip of fur, but with fire in your eyes you snapped your jaws shut in his paw making him screech in pain. 

How solid was he?! Was he made of muscle!?

Your blood roared as you leapt to your paws and ripped open his raw scar. He let out a snarl and retaliated slamming you to the ground and trying to pin you down, knocking the breath from your lungs. 

"Stupid female! Learn yur place!"

He was a second away from snapping his jaws around your throat when you raked your hind claws on his vulnerable underbelly. His howl echoed through your ears and you retreated from under him. 

"This 'stupid female' has more bite than you!"

You struck like a viper.

His brawn was no match for your speed. He vainly tried to face you, but his wounds slowed him, making it look as if you were running circles around him. 

You could see the disdain clear in his eyes. It quickly changed to panic as you jumped at his wounded side. 

“Git off! Git offa me, ya stupid female!”

He shook like a dog trying to dislodge you, but your claws had already dug deep into his fur, piercing his skin. 

You responded by clawing his open wound and snapping your jaws around the back of his neck. 

You tasted his blood.

You didn’t want to kill him, but you were more than willing to teach him a lesson on respecting females. Especially you. 

Your tail lashed back and forth, trying to keep your balance. He sank his fangs into it and pulled. You bit back a yowl and tightened your grip on his scruff. 

Oh no you don’t asshole!

You wrenched his head back and leaned all your weight on his weaker side. He toppled over like a tree in a hurricane. You expertly pinned him and growled into his neck, keeping your fangs embedded in him, 

“I’ve bested you, mangy cur. I’ll let you leave alive. But I never want to see your pathetic pelt in my territory ever again, or I won’t be so kind as to let you go.”

He thrashed, but he was unable to squirm out of your grip. You snarled threateningly and finally he conceded. He went limp. You kept him there for a few seconds before you got off. 

He glared at you with hate in his eyes, but his tail was lowered and his fur was flattening. 

“Didn’t want this area anyway. ’s filled with trash, like you.”

He snarled.

You bared your teeth. Seems like he didn’t learn anything. 

He’d better wish he was faster than you.

“Run fucker.”

You roared and launched yourself at him.

His eyes widened and he turned tail and fled. But not before you snapped at his heels as you chased him from your territory. He yelped and sped up, limping harder on his weakened limb.

You gave him one last swipe tearing a tuft of fur as a trophy as he fled over your territory border. It was a signal of sorts. He was no longer allowed anywhere in your territory and that included Trash Alley, even though you were going to keep that as an open area. 

You remarked all scents and left, limping away to the heart of your territory, the park.

… 

You were exhausted by the time you finally arrived at your park. It looked like the loud skeleton had returned. 

Papyrus, if you remember correctly. 

There was a cat-like statue thing on your cart and a hot dog beside it. Maybe a new decoration? 

You wandered closer to Food Bush and ate the offered wet can food quickly. You took one more step towards the cart.

"Hello!"

You heard a meow and you froze.

Was that another cat you heard?!?!

Did you miss one?!

When did they manage to get to the center of your territory?!

This was at the very heart of your turf!

There was no way!

It must be just a figment of your imagination!

"Hello!"

Another meow garbled through the air.

It was another cat! 

Fury overtook your form. You didn't care that you were still injured from the morning's battle. You would continue to defend your territory!

You immediately hissed out a challenge. Sans jumped and teleported to the other side of the cart while Papyrus practically whipped around and started towards your hiding spot. 

You forgot the skeletons were here! 

This was going to make the battle more difficult. It would be worth a reveal if you could run the intruder out. For now, you were going to dodge both the skeletons until the intruder showed themselves.

You climbed the tree at record speed, using your hind legs to give yourself an extra kick off the ground. You concealed yourself in the dense foliage as you looked for the other cat. You could only see Papyrus dropping the empty can of wet food on your cart. He threw up his hands and shouted,

"NYEH? WHERE DID YOUR CAT FRIEND GO?!"

"Hello!"

You heard another warbled meow. 

You snarled,

"Get out of my territory, stray! If you want to challenge me to a fight, show yourself!"

You finished your challenge with a sharp hiss. You fled towards the bushes to side as both skeletons jerked their skulls in your direction. 

“NYEH?!?!”

"Hello!"

“Come out and face me!”

You yowled your challenge and dodged Papyrus as he approached the bush. You hid behind the cart to avoid both skeletons. You heard another meow from above your head.

"Hello!"

You didn’t care that all they were saying was ‘hello’. This was your territory and you would fight to the death to defend it.

“Coward! Fight or leave!”

You snarled. You disappeared into the brush as Sans teleported to where you were. 

The strange cat refused to show themselves, no matter how much you threatened them or insulted them on their cowardly actions. They merely chirped out the same stupid ‘hello’ before falling silent, only to repeat themselves again after a bit. 

You could taste your frustration as well as Papyrus’ exasperation and Sans’ weariness in the air. You were waiting for the next ‘hello’ when you saw Papyrus reach out towards the cat statue on the cart and flip a switch. 

There were no meows after that.

Did… did they trick you? Were they trying to make you show yourself? 

…

Well then…

…

You believe…

That someone…

Needed to be taught…

**A lesson…**

…

**And you knew the _purr_ -fect one.**

…

"SANS? DO YOU THINK THE CAT IS STILL-"

“Sans.”

You meowed out loud. You ducked out of the way. Running towards Papyrus’ direction on the other side of the cart.

You were going to drive them mad! It would show them not to trick you like this! They made you believe your territory was in danger! That wasn’t a good trick!

“Papyrus.”

You meowed, catching Papyrus’ attention. You fled to the tree, climbing towards the right side. Let’s see how long they can keep up with you.

~~~~ (SpongeBob Theme) ~~~~  
Two hours later…

Your temper had effectively cooled. Instead you were rather surprised at how well they were keeping up with you. Granted, in the middle of your hide and seek battle you needed to grab the hot dog to heal your wounds. 

Sans had also helped your temper by spouting puns for every call you made. 

"heh, paps i _tree_ -ly don't think it's in the bushes anymore."

“Sans.”

"i think i saw it _leaf_ this bush and made its way over to that one."

“Papyrus.”

" _litter_ -ally not here anymore paps, i'm not telling a _fibula_.

“Sans.”

"it's coming from that _branch_ of bushes over here wait…"

“Papyrus.”

"nope, it's _meow_ over there."

“Sans!”

"wait, in the tree, i'm _patella_ -ing the truth."

“Papyrus!”

" _oak_ -y it's behind the cart again, not the tree, _mew_ -sterious isn't it?"

“Sans!”

"there's a _femur_ hiding places in the bushes, let's check those out."

“Papyrus!”

Papyrus, seemingly having enough of the puns, finally joined in himself.

"SANS THAT ENOUGH PUNS! WE NEED TO FIND YOUR CAT-FRIEND! PUT SOME _BACKBONE_ INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Both you and Sans were only too pleased about that.

" 'm so proud of ya paps."

That was great Papyrus!

Eventually it seemed like Sans could take no more and passed out into a bush. You watched from your tree perch as Papyrus picked up his brother and the cat statue. He locked your cart then said aloud,

"Thank You. It Makes Me Happy To See Sans So Excited And Animated Again. Thank You For Giving Him Something To Strive For."

He left without looking back.

You were surprised. Sans did seem laid back to you most of the time wanting to sleep or slack off, but you didn’t know he was like this for a long time. Well, that wouldn’t do. Sans was yours after all.

You purred loud enough for Papyrus to hear you.

“It was my pleasure. You’re welcome, Papyrus. I’ll always take care of my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Ninja Kitty really likes Sans, doesn't she?
> 
> And onto the announcements!
> 
> First, Ninja Kitty's meeting with Sans is coming out! But! I just got an idea for another chapter between this chapter and that one, and wanted to ask if you all wanted me to type it out and post it before The MeetingTM. For a sneak peek, Team Snas is Sans, Frisk, Pap, Toriel, and Asgore vs Team Ninja. Check out this [link](https://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5ef621aae4b060b43a2146aa) to vote!
> 
> (For all you shy peeps, don't worry its anonymous!) 
> 
> Secondly, I need a few ideas on what to write for future chapters, I have a few vague ones, but nothing substantial yet. They could be of any caliber, fluff, angst, humor, etc. Anything is fine and I'll try to incorporate all your ideas (eventually).
> 
> Thirdly, do y'all think I should set up a tumblr or discord or something if you guys wanna chat with me?


	14. Fur-tunately There's Still Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Snas vs Team Ninja
> 
> The final showdown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the majority of you wanted, here is the in-between chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> I wanna thanks Novella_Stella (my sis) for motivating me to make this chapter better than it was previously, seriously sis thanks!!! <3
> 
> Also disclaimer, cinnamon is poisonous to cats, unless it's made of magic!

Frisk sat staring at Toriel's cinnamon and butterscotch pie one evening. They were thinking about what happened with Sans the other day and the cat. Sans may have tried to hide it, but Frisk could clearly see how annoyed he was. 

But what to do? Frisk wasn't sure where to go from here. They wanted to help Sans, but they couldn't think of anything. They knew who to ask for advice though.

_"Mom?"_

They signed to a certain goat monster. Toriel acknowledged them with a warm smile.

"Yes, my child? Is there something you need?"

_"Do you think there is a way we can help Dunkle Sans befriend that cat?"_

"Oh! That cat I've been hearing so much about? Sans still has not befriended the cat, has he?"

Toriel put a paw to her muzzle and chuckled heartily.

"Of course, my child! I thought I heard that the cat favors food, so _purr_ -haps I could make something for the poor thing!"

Toriel winked at Frisk and they sighed.

_"Mom, do you think the cat would like your cinnamon and butterscotch pie? Eating a lot of it always makes me sleepy!"_

"Why, that is a great idea, Frisk! I still have enough ingredients for another pie! You can take it to Sans tomorrow morning, right before school. Be sure to let him know to expect you in case he was going to try any other 'attempts' with the cat."

_"I will Mom!"_

"I think I may have something that could help in your quest, Frisk.”

A white-furred goat monster with large horns peeked in from an open doorway. He was holding a potted plant in one hand and an irritated flower monster in the other.

_“Asgore! Flowey!”_

Flowey scoffed and turned away from Frisk. The much bigger goat monster leaned down to welcome Frisk as they threw themselves into Asgore’s arms, ignoring Toriel’s protest on leaving the table before they finished their food.

“Howdy Frisk! Let me show you what I have!”

Asgore weakly grinned at Toriel to placate her stern look and quickly guided Frisk back to the table, placing both plants on it. 

_“What is that Dad?”_

Frisk signed and Asgore explained,

“It's catnip, I recently potted a few to repel the mosquitoes in the garden, but I could give you this one to help,” _snrk_ “Sans out.”

Frisk giggled and turned to Toriel, signing,

_“Mom? Do you think it would be a great idea to add the catnip to the pie?”_

Flowey sneered at Frisk.

“What? The smiley trashbag still can’t find that stupid cat? Ha! It shows just how pathe-”

Almost reflexively, Frisk whipped out a spray bottle and squirted Flowey who hissed and whapped the water from his leaves.

_“Flowey! Be nice!”_

Flowey scoffed and turned away, refusing to acknowledge what Frisk signed sternly at him.

Toriel rolled her eyes towards Flowey and plucked a few leaves off the catnip plant, all the while maintaining direct eye contact.

“I could, my child, I fear it might take me _many tries_ to get it just right, but not to worry, we have more than enough _plants_ for that.”

Flowey stared at the mutilated potted plant and narrowed his eyes at Toriel.

“Are you threatening me?”

“That depends on your behavior.”

She smiled while narrowing her eyes back. Frisk giggled while Asgore gulps despite not being involved. **_flashbacks intensify_**

“I can respect that. Carry on.”

Satisfied, she turned to the oven and began taking out her baking pans. Frisk jumped in their seat excitedly and hurriedly ate the rest of the pie in one giant bite. Asgore chuckled and patted Frisk’s head, after taking their finished plate to the sink and quickly starting on the dishes to avoid Toriel’s wrath.

Frisk couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning. They hoped Sans would be happy about the pie!

~~~~~~~SANS’ POV~~~~~~~

When Frisk and Asgore showed up at his ‘dog stand one morning with an entire pie that Toriel made, Sans was already salivating. 

He couldn’t wait until Frisk passed the pie to him and then he could just eat the pie all day long.

He hadn’t had Tori’s pie in quite a while and was greatly looking forward to his prize.

He could just imagine the delectable scent and taste the good cinnamon and butterscotch on his tongue.

He had felt so happy that Tori and Frisk were thoughtful enough to surprise him with a whole pie, at random!

…

…

… 

He was about to take a huge bite until Frisk told him, 

_“Sans… it’s… uh… actually for the cat.”_

He felt something in him shrivel up and die.

So it wasn’t actually for him, but for the damn **cat** …

Sans was crying.

Well, internally. 

But also almost actually.

He denies Frisk's question asking if the tiny pricks at the corner of each eye-socket were tears. He struggled to accept the pie with a smile on his face and waved Frisk off to school with a knowing look from Asgore. 

Ah right, Asgore had not had Toriel's cinnamon butterscotch pie for a far longer time than Sans did. 

…

That didn't really comfort him.

…

Frisk had signed to him about the pie saying that it had catnip. They hoped it would make the cat drowsy, as they had read eating catnip made cats more sluggish and sleepy.

Sans hoped it would work. It would make the sacrifice of a really, _really_ , **really** good pie worth it. But as the day wore on, the pie remained untouched on his 'dog cart. It was tempting. Oh so tempting to just take a slice and enjoy it. But Tori had made it with the intent to make the cat sleepy and susceptible to be more easily caught. 

Taking just one slice would only make Sans sleepy as well, defeating the whole purpose of the work Tori had put into the pie. Sans couldn't waste her hard work. Guess he would just have to stare longingly at the pie until the cat deemed it good enough for the taking.

…

It was hard enough fending himself off from the pie, let alone his customers. They apparently really wanted the pie as well. They kept describing the wondrous scent wafting from it and wanted a slice. Sans could understand. Very _very_ much. He was _sitting right next to it_ the whole time, after all.

…

… 

…

It wasn't until late afternoon that something changed. Well, not to the pie which was **still there**. 

Papyrus had shown up, having been let out of his monster embassy mascot work early. Sans couldn't ask for a more supportive and positive brother that endlessly tried new ideas and methods to help Sans win the cat's affections. 

"SANS! ARE YOU NOT ABLE TO WIN THE CAT'S AFFECTION YET? WITH THIS ATTEMPT, IT WILL BE CAT - 47, SANS - 0!!!"

On second thought, Sans could ask for a slightly more secretive and quieter brother that knew how to be subtle in Sans’ failures to win the cat's affections.

Sans _really_ tried to ignore the snickering monsters in the park and the few humans that knew what was going on.

~~He totally did not glare at the few that were laughing at him with empty eye-sockets.~~

He forced himself to turn to his brother.

"sup paps? you're early."

"LADY ASGORE TOLD ME ABOUT THE NEW TRAP BROTHER!!!"

Papyrus scrutinized the untouched pie. 

"BUT WHY ISN'T THE CAT EATING THE PIE?!?! DO THEY NOT LIKE CINNAMON AND BUTTERSCOTCH? GASP! DO THEY NOT LIKE PIE?!"

Papyrus snatched the pie and held it up to the afternoon sunlight. Sans thought as the light of the sun just to happened to line up perfectly with the pie, 

_great, make the pie look even more tempting why don’t you?_

"SANS' CAT FRIEND! DO NOT BE PICKY! LADY ASGORE HAS BAKED THIS PIE TO PERFECTION! WHILE NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGHETTI, THE CRISPY CRUST AND FLAVORFUL TASTE IS SURE TO WOW YOU! EVERY BITE WILL MAKE YOU WANT ANOTHER! THE WARM FILLING IS SO DELECTABLE THAT IT JUST MELTS IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Papyrus turned to look at Sans who was staring dreamily at the pie.

"SANS! STOP DROOLING AND PUT AWAY YOUR TONGUE! THE PIE IS FOR YOUR SOON-TO-BE CAT FRIEND! NOT FOR US!"

Sans didn't even realize he had manifested his tongue. He must have been just a _bit_ more hungry than he thought. 

…

Oh, who was he fooling. He dematerialized his tongue and wiped the drool from his mouth. He really wishes the pie was for him.

"heh, sorry paps, _pie_ think you just described it so well."

"SANS!"

With Papyrus distracting him, he was able to (somewhat) take his mind off the pie. 

But not even Papyrus could keep Sans' self control together for long. 

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"SANS?"

"brya 'ro?"

"WHY ARE YOU EATING THE PIE?"

"vuh 'ut?"

"SANS! STOP EATING THE PIE! AND DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!"

"... 'ut?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SANS."

"..."

"STOP EATING THE PIE!"

~~~~~~~PAPYRUS' POV~~~~~~~

Papyrus finally managed to save half of the pie after Sans had conked out on the cart thanks to the powerful sleepy intent of the pie. He considered the pie tin. Should he take it back home? Should he leave it here?

A bush rustled next to him.

Papyrus turned and was astonished to see a cat sitting in front of it. 

…

…

Was that _the_ cat?!?!… 

…

… 

He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eye-sockets. Papyrus looked again. 

_The_ cat was still there.

A huge grin broke out on his face. The cat looked bemused and padded up to him and stared up at him with drooping ears and a tiny tongue that poked out from their muzzle. He definitely squealed (quietly) at how cute that was!

He slowly leaned down, sat cross-legged on the ground and held out the pie tin to the cat. They perked up and approached eagerly. They purred as they ate up the pie. 

Papyrus could see the effects of the pie taking hold. His bones rattled as the cat tottered in a wobbly line. His eye-lights expanded as the cat made its way over to him and settled in his lap. 

The cat yawned and curled up to sleep off the effects. Papyrus' whole body was rattling with delight at this point.

What does he do?!

WHAT DOES HE DO?!?!

The cat let out a long gentle breath that rolled over his bones soothingly. They started to vibrate ever so slightly. Papyrus' eye-sockets crinkled as he lowered his phalanges to pet the cat. They didn't move and seemed to only snuggle deeper into Papyrus' folded femurs.

Papyrus glanced over to his sleeping brother. His brother might like to see the cat, but he had a feeling they would bolt if he tried to wake him. So he just relaxed and waited for either his brother or the cat to wake up.

Today was the _best day ever_.

~~~~~~~YOUR POV~~~~~~~

You watched Sans basically flop onto your cart and fall asleep. You knew you were right in avoiding that pie, no matter how good it smelled. It was laced with catnip, probably enough to make you fall asleep. 

You watched as Papyrus picked the pie tin up. 

Sans' brother cared so much for him and looked after him with love. You wanted to get a bit closer to that feeling. The bushes rustled as you sat in front of it. 

Papyrus had turned and was rubbing his eye-sockets at you as if he couldn't believe you were there. Sure you were amused, but you also wanted that pie _now_.

…

It’s time for your _special attack_.

… 

You looked up at him sadly with your ears tipped down. You tongue poked through and you gazed at the pie tin he held. 

It took a second, but Papyrus seemed to realize what you wanted and lowered himself down to sit in front of you and held out the pie. You were grateful that he moved slowly so as to not startle you. 

You purred happily as you demolished the rest of the pie. As you did, you watched how Papyrus reacted. As far as you can tell his intentions were pure and his Soul was trustworthy. You were starting to get drowsy, just as you expected. 

Luckily, you knew the perfect place to nap.

You moved to Papyrus’ lap. Contrary to your original belief, his bones were actually extremely comfortable. You could feel yourself drifting off. You started to purr and relaxed in his hold. 

Today was a good day.

You were still going to wake up before Sans did and slink away so he couldn't see you, though. 

>:3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> As promised, I did set up a Tumblr! Here is a link to: [My Tumblr!](https://master-malice.tumblr.com/)
> 
> It's a bit bare bones at the moment but hopefully it will change!
> 
> P.S. Can you tell I was craving for Toriel's pie? Man, imagination is dangerous sometimes.


	15. A Punderful Ending to a Mew Beginning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the MeetingTM!!!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the long awaited meeting! 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! You're all too kind! >///<
> 
> And give some hype to Da_Magic_Potato's foxy friend Corona, real-life Street Kitty!
> 
> AND OMG CHECK OUT THIS BEAUTIFUL [FANART](https://master-malice.tumblr.com/post/623098598352191488/omg-that-cat-is-beautiful-thank-you) OF OUR FAV NINJA CAT FOR STREET KITTY!!!

Sans had the best plan to see the cat. While all the other plots have failed, this one would be sure to entice the lil' fella forward once and for all!

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

...is what Sans wished he could say. In reality, he's got nothing. 

Just a whole month of trying and failing to just _look_ at the cat with his own eye-lights. And frankly a lot of footage that sent Undyne cracking up every time the word "cat" was mentioned. 

He really didn't know how the cat managed to one-up him. Every. Single. Time.

He swears the cat was laughing at his attempts at trying to win. All the while it's hiding in the stupid brush, sitting in its stupid cat place, laughing its stupid cat ass off. 

He still almost religiously leaves a 'dog out for the cat every day (as well as a can of wet food that he hides in the bushes). But he had long since stopped watching for the moment the cat would attempt to steal it.

He'd had help from everyone he knew (besides Undyne and Alphys) and everyone had either given up, remained unable to trick the cat, or left the rest to him. 

It was slowly driving him insane. 

He had begun seeing a furry figure darting in and out his peripheral in his dreams. Curiously enough, these days he'd also been getting the most restful sleep since before all the reset issues back in the Underground. Even though it was always haunted by that damn cat that he couldn't ever see EVEN IN HIS SLEEP.

Meow

He'd also started hearing a cat's meow everywhere he went too. 

Meow

This cat just never ceases to torment him, did it? 

Purr

Sans sighed as he thunks his head on his 'dog cart. He closed his eyes.

Purr

There has to be some way Sans would be able to make friends with it. He doesn't mind that about half of the bookshelves in his room were dedicated to how-to cats books and guides on cat behavior. He doesn't mind that many of the toys and items he's collected were gathering dust in his room. He doesn't mind that he's just spending all this money on a cat that had been stealing from him.

"Mrrow."

He just wants the damn cat to see him as a friend. He almost feels a certain kinship with it, with how long they had been playing this game.

"Mrrow?"

Papyrus had been looking forward to the good news that Sans had finally made friends with the cat. But so far, Sans had nothing.

"Murrrrow?"

Heh, the cat noises in his skull were getting more and more realistic. It was almost as if he was listening to a cat instead of his own fantasies. Was it bad that he started to fantasize about what it would be like to finally meet the feline?

"Purrrrrt?"

The cat would probably approach cautiously. He'd probably panic a bit and try to offer a 'dog to it. It would slowly snatch the 'dog from his phalanges, gobble it down and maybe look at him expectantly for more.

"Purrrrrow?"

He'd give it another 'dog and gently try to pet it as it ate. It would purr in delight from his pets.

"Mrrrrrrrrr…."

He'd slowly gain its trust and finally, it wouldn't be so afraid of freely going near him and he could pet it and hang out with it while selling 'do-

"Mrrrow!"

Sans jerked as something landed on his skull and accidentally slammed his patellas into the side of his cart. He cursed, gingerly holding them while he looked for what landed on his skull.

A tiny proud dirty-looking cat with a muted orange, black, and white pelt and half-lidded green eyes was staring at him on his 'dog cart.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… 

Oh great, now the cat is starting to haunt his waking moments, not just his fantasies. He let his skull drop into the cart again as he tried to will the phantom away.

He looked up hoping it was gone.

The phantom was still there giving him a rather unimpressed look. Wow, the detail in his imagination was amazing. He could count each whisker on the cat's face.

… 

If only the real cat could be so open with him.

… 

The phantom seemed to roll its eyes and flicked its tail back and forth.

Sans watched it passively. Could phantoms look annoyed? If they could, this one would be the very definition of that word.

The phantom looked as if it was summoning all the patience it had and batted at his skull, making a weird purring meow,

"Mrrow."

He actually felt the paw connect with his skull. 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wow it felt so realistic, as if there actually was actually a cat sitting right in front of him… 

…

Looking at him dead in the eye-sockets with an unimpressed gaze…… 

…

…

Flicking its tail back and forth on his ‘dog cart……… 

…

…

…

Batting his skull with its paw………… 

…

…

…

…

Meowing at him…………… 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sans jerked back, finally realizing that **_yes_** there was an actual living, breathing cat in front of him sitting on his 'dog cart as if it owned it. He could physically feel his own soul doing flips in his chest.

_it was so small._

It gave him a deadpan stare and tapped the 'dog compartment. Then it looked at him. Its ears tilted downwards and its tiny tongue became visible as just a spot of pink appeared on its muzzle. It let out a plaintive purr and pawed at the opening.

Sans' Soul’s thrumming grew, overpowering his shock.

That. Was. So. **Cute**.

Sans slowly opened the compartment to not alarm it, although it felt like his soul was having a freaking party in his ribcage. He fished out a 'dog and tentatively held it out to it, hoping against hope that it would take the 'dog from his phalanges. 

The cat chirped (smugly if Sans said so himself) at him and seized the 'dog with such tiny little fangs. Sans thought it would bolt with how fast it snatched it from his phalanges, but instead, it just dropped to the ground and ate it by his slippered foot. His grin grew. 

So this was the mysterious feline that had been dodging him all month?

…

…

He wasn't actually dreaming was he?

Sans cracked his knuckles and winced as he felt a prick of pain.

That stung a bit.

But that also meant that **he was awake. This was real. This was not a dream. He repeats, this was not a dream**.

If he could start squealing he would. He didn’t think himself the type, but certain situations called for certain actions.

And this was one of them.

He held his breath as he lowered his hand to try to touch the cat. He moved slowly, trying not to startle it as it ate. He was within an inch of brushing its fur when its eyes snapped up and considered him. 

He froze. He didn't dare move in case the cat decided it wouldn't tolerate him anymore. After a few moments of him crouching and the cat staring, the cat decided to focus more of its attention on the 'dog. Sans breathed out slowly. He gingerly drew his hand back. Guess touching was still out of question.

The cat was almost finished with the 'dog so he stuck his hand in his pockets for the treats he always kept on him in hopes of enticing the cat to stay longer if he ever managed to see it. The cat zeroed in on that. 

Oof!

It tackled his hand. Despite its size, it made him fall back against the tree that always overshadowed his cart, and scattered a bunch of treats on the ground. The cat purred and licked them up while he sat there stunned. 

Then he laughed.

"getting a bit up and _purr_ -sonal there aren't you?"

The cat sniffed the ground for any missing treats. 

"what could you be _paw_ -sibly missing? I think ya ate them all up buddy."

The cat looked at him with glittering eyes. He held up his arms defensively.

"mercy! i don't have anymore! _paw_ -mise!"

Sans chuckled. 

"i'll have some more to- _meow_ -row if you come back."

_please come back again…_

The cat flicked its tail from side to side and approached him again. It stopped next to him then settled down, splaying itself out next to his hip bone. It let out a steady vibrating purr, almost like a thrumming soul. Sans could feel in his bones; it was soothing and he relaxed back to enjoy the thrum.

"guess you finally decided to grace me with your _purr_ -esence, huh?"

Sans slid his phone out and snapped a selfie with the cat splayed out by his side, although its face was angled away from him. He could see its _teensy_ toe beans. It looked so squishy. Must resist.

"whelp, can't say i'm _hiss_ -appointed." 

Sans sent the picture to his brother and, after a moment of thought, snapped an additional photo of his middle finger with the cat in the background to Undyne. He looked back at the cat and saw that it was dozing. 

He snickered.

"don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand."

Although he was joking, the cat actually lifted its head and stared at him. He watched as the cat’s paw twitched. 

Was it… giving him permission to touch it now?

…

Guess so.

… 

Hoping it wouldn't run, Sans held his breath as he touched his phalange to the cat's paw. The cat yawned.

_it was so tiny and soft and squishy and cute and he could barely stand it._

He closed his eye sockets as the purring increased, almost making the cat vibrate in place. He looked up to the sky and gave the widest grin he had since first reaching the surface. Guess he made a new friend today.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… 

Wait did this count as his win or the cat's win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snas, later, looking at the picture he'd taken: _awwww lookie dis teensy weensy widdle cutesy wootsey bitty kitty witty~!_  
>  Snas: ***looks around with narrowed eye sockets***  
>  Snas: i swear to god if there's a fucking camera around here...
> 
> Undyne to Frisk: Aaaaaand THAT'S how we learned Sans could FANGIRL louder than Alphys!!!!  
> Frisk: *posts said video of Sans to the UnderNet*
> 
> Snas, watching the new video posted on the UnderNet with over 500+ views: ........................................................
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> Thank you for all those who gave me some ideas!!! I have a bunch of chapters cooking up now :D
> 
> I'll never say no to new ideas though, so! Feel free to say whatever comes to mind!
> 
> Come and check out [My Tumblr](https://master-malice.tumblr.com/) if you're interested!


	16. It's Time to Fur-ace Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after with pranks and excitement!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! First, sorry for the looooooooooong break. It's been a few very VERY busy days for me and not only that, but this chapter just didn't want to work with me. But now I'm back, writer's block is (hopefully) gone and I hope you will enjoy!
> 
> Also PLS PLS PLS Check out this AWESOME [FANART](https://www.deviantart.com/aroundincircl3s/art/snas-encounters-kitty-848752993?ga_submit_new=10%3A1594769124) angstea (AroundinCircl3s on DeviantArt) made me!!!! 
> 
> And here's something my sis made for me on [Tumblr](https://master-malice.tumblr.com/post/623680675845931008/novella-stella-heres-a-quick-sketch-of-the!)! Thanks Novella_Stella! <3

Sans’ eye sockets opened as a stream of light hit his skull.

Aw man. Yesterday was just a dream. An absolutely beautiful, hopeful, and impossible-to-actually-become-reality dream. 

Sans lay on his bed with a wistful smile.

It was a really good dream, nonetheless. He recalled his own actions and snorted. No way he'd ever not realize the real cat was in front of him. That was a _bone_ -headed move, even for him. And he's a certified _numbskull_.

He rolled off his bed into his sock pile and reached for his phone. He glanced at the 50+ notifications he had from Undyne and resolved himself to read through them later. 

Undyne could wait. 

Right now he had to get to his 'dog cart - he had the inklings of a new idea on how to see the cat. And he was _feline_ a 'dog for breakfast today.

He opened his bedroom door to call down to Papyrus. 

"see ya, paps, have a _bone_ -rrific day!"

Like the little shit he was, he short-cutted out just as he heard Paps yell out his name in ~~excitement~~ annoyance.

"SANS! W-"

Heh, always good to start the day with riling up his bro. Strangely, he’s been feeling pretty motivated today. Probably because of his dream. 

One could only hope, huh?

Sans short-cutted directly to his stool and unlocked his cart. He made himself a ‘dog while decorating another, placing it exactly where he had been for the last month. Then he popped open a can of cat food and placed it under the bush.

He sighed.

Same old, same old.

~~~~~~~YOUR POV~~~~~~~

Sans was acting strangely normal today. While that was good in general, you'd think that he'd be excited to see you again considering how long you two have been going at this game.

But it was as if nothing had changed. 

It reminded you of the time in the ring. The same thing everyday without pause. Never ending… until it did. You didn't want that ever again. 

You shook yourself out.

That didn't matter right now. You had to figure out what Sans was doing - or not doing.

He wasn’t excitedly looking for you or anything.

He wasn’t eagerly waiting for you to show.

You kinda wanted more of a reaction out of him. That wasn’t egotistical of you was it? Well to be fair, you were the focus of much of his past month, so you sort of expected it?

Your tail twitched as you watched him from your tree perch. 

"Why" was the question.

Was he in shock maybe?

Naw, he would be more robotic then.

Memory problems?

Doubt it.

Well, whatever was the case, you were going to take FULL advantage of THAT. Let’s see if he can keep up with your plans today.

You locked eyes on your first prank like a lioness ready to pounce.

~~~~~~~SANS' POV~~~~~~~

Sans jolted as he felt something hit the back of his head.

"what the-?"

He reached back and brought a freshly pulled off branch with leaves still attached into his view.

_Visible confusion_

The branch didn't look like it was torn off from wind or anything like that. It looked more like it's been bitten off and dropped on him. He looked up.

He could juuuuuust make out a torn off bit of a branch directly above his head. 

… 

Damn squirrels.

His gaze returned to the cart where the 'dog of the day was missing.

Huh, recently the cat has been waiting until the END of the day to steal the 'dog. Probably feeling extra hungry this morning.

He stuck his phalanges in his pocket and immediately jerked them out with a surprised shout.

Mustard and ketchup oozed around his phalanges.

_?!?!?!_

Sans finally noticed that his pocket contained more than just his ketchup packets and prank props. 

_It also contained a full 'dog._

_The very same one he put on his cart just a few minutes ago._

What the hell?!?!

He carefully took the 'dog out, placing it on the ground, and vainly tried to clean his jacket off. The stains laughed at his efforts.

He'd have to contend with fresh ketchup and mustard stains attacking his favorite jacket. 

Not that it made that much of a difference - it's already covered in faded ketchup stains anyway.

He got up to wash the condiments off his phalanges and promptly tripped. Face-planted on the ground, he let out a long drawn out groan. He shifted to see what he tripped on.

An empty cat food tin.

_The fucking cat._

He won’t let the damn cat get him again. 

_It's on._

He got up carefully, eyeing the ground around him. Nothing but the empty cat tin, the stupid branch, leaves, and grass. Something was out of place. He couldn’t quite put his phalange on it. He kept both his eye sockets looking out for the cat carefully. So carefully that he didn’t realize he sat on something squishy until he felt the dampness deep into his shorts. He jumped up with a yelp. 

He whirled around and saw the discarded ‘dog sitting innocently on his stool as if it wasn’t an accomplice to the cat’s evil plan. 

He scowled as he felt the stain on his shorts. Looks like he had to change. He blipped away and tossed his shorts into his trash tornado. As he pulled on another pair of shorts, he scoured his room for the many cat things he’d bought. Fully armed, he teleported back to his cart and started to lay about his pranks. 

Sticky tape was scattered, shock buzzers were distributed, whoopee cushions strategically placed, and spray bottles were armed.

Now all that's left is to lie in wait.

He stepped backwards and tripped on something that tickled his fibula, but quickly caught himself and short-cutted to the other side of the cart.

There he saw all the pranks he placed down.

Or what was left of them.

Not one prank was activated, yet they were all mysteriously missing their baits.

_Fucking cat._

Sans still felt something tickle his fibula. Reaching down he spotted a tuft of fur that had caught between his fibula and tibia. Pinching it between his phalanges, he examined his find. 

It was a tuft of orange and black fur. 

…

That damn cat tripped him! 

Sans admits that the cat had skill. It was careful, knowing when to strike and when to hold back. Beating him at his own game.

But Sans wasn't upset (okay maybe a little), he was ecstatic. While the common whoopee cushion gag could take down a normal person, this cat was making him test his limits, bring out his best, and challenge the master prankster.

The cat was going to use it's cheat-like ninja skills?

Fine.

He'll use his _cheat-like magic skills_.

He was fully aware that he was being petty. But he didn't care.

His left socket flared and he summoned two of his smallest blasters. They were only half a foot long and were able to move about without his direction control. He sent them to keep a careful eye on the remainder of his pranks and traps. 

Hopefully they would slow the cat down or mess with it so that it falls into one of his pranks.

Then he got another horrible, terrible idea. He cackled like a madman.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh."

He would have to whip out his special stash for this. He short-cutted home to get his supplies.

This cat was gonna get the shock of its life.

~~~~~~~YOUR POV~~~~~~~

You narrowed your eyes warily as Sans short-cutted back to his cart after you tripped him. While he was gone, you have expertly acquired all treats from his pranks, dodging spray bottles, sticky tapes, shock buzzers, and whoopee cushions. Including his two dragon skull thingies. Cheater. Using magic was cheating!

He was still planning something. You were sure of it.

Sans held another hot dog in his phalanges when he returned and promptly topped it with the usual condiments. 

He was smiling. Well, actually you noticed that he was always smiling. It just gets wider when he's laughing or really happy about something. This smile was rather… malicious. A devious smile.

He placed the hot dog on the ground off to the side of your cart, out of his line of view.

Strange.

Something was going on. He was planning something. 

You watched as he stepped back into a sticky tape prank he tried to pawn on you but you moved so he would end up in it instead. 

He sat down to remove the sticky tape and a huge drawn out fart made heads from all over the park turn towards him. 

You grinned and swished your tail smugly as his skull lit up like a lightbulb. He ducked his head down and tried to ignore the stares and snickers that followed him as he peeled off the tape.

Well, time to find out what's up with the second hot dog. 

You jumped down and circled the cart out of his and his skull friends’ lines of sight.

You studied the hot dog. 

There wasn't anything different about it. It looked and smelled like a normal hot dog, with some weird carving on the side of the meat.

Mentally shrugging, you leaned down to pick it u-

_"Meow!"_

You dropped and stared at the hot dog (cat?) in horror. 

It meowed. At YOU.

_What the hell was this?!?!_

_What kind of hot dog was this?!?!_

Before you could shake yourself back into composure, you saw movement and immediately locked eyes, well eyes to eye sockets, with a certain gleeful skeleton.

Before Sans could do anything more than blink, both you and Sans jumped when something slammed itself into your hot dog cart shouting something at the top of their lungs. 

Multiple things happened at once.

You let out a shocked yowl and, quicker than anyone could follow, disappeared into the brush. 

Sans let out a small shriek and disappeared into thin air.

There was a moment of silence before uproarious laughter exploded throughout the park.

~~~~~~~SANS' POV~~~~~~~

Itworkeditworkeditworkeditworked!

He finally pranked it back!

He won!

_He won!_

**_He won!_ **

He hurried to see the cat and locked eye sockets on a disgruntled-looking cat with huge, round green eyes that stared back at him in shock.

He blinked and was about to cry out gleefully when something made a huge slam, sending him into fight-or-flight mode.

“HEY BONEHEAD I GOTTA BONE TA PICK WITH YOU!!!!!”

Sans let out a shriek and immediately shortcut back to his house in alarm. 

The _fuck_ was Undyne doing there?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Park Goer:  
> *hears shouting*  
> *watches Sans trip and fall*  
> *hears Sans yelling*  
> *watches Sans teleport away and back with a bunch of prank gags and cat treats*  
> *watches him set up said pranks and trip a second time*  
> *sees two tiny dragon skulls pop into existence*  
> *hears Sans laughing manically to himself*
> 
> Random Park Goer: *concerned noises* _is... he okay...?_
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> Thank you for all those who gave me some ideas!!! I have a bunch of chapters cooking up now :D
> 
> I'll never say no to new ideas though, so! Feel free to say whatever comes to mind!
> 
> Come and check out [My Tumblr](https://master-malice.tumblr.com/) if your interested!


	17. Best Fur-ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen with Undyne~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novella_Stella is now my official beta-reader! Thanks sis!!!
> 
> She's kept me on track a lot and she also helped me realize that the sizing of Ninja Kitty vs Snas and Papy was _kinda_ unrealistic so here goes: a better size comparison! (basically same pic but diff cat and sizes XD) [FANART](https://master-malice.tumblr.com/post/625287040751304704/novella-stella-yep-weve-decided-to-change-the)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter guys!

Sans was gone, leaving you to deal with the laughing fish monster that was rolling on the ground around your hot dog cart. You heard a small grumble off to your left. Glancing over, you came face to face with one of Sans’ floating dragon skull thingies. It watched you apprehensively, like you were a scared mouse that might flee at a moment’s notice. 

It had two bright white eyelights, horns that curved outward, and a chip in one of its frontal fangs making it sharper than its other fangs.

How interesting… 

You reached forward to sniff the floating skull. 

Its eye-lights widened and began purring in response, bobbing up and down contently. You purred back and touched your nose to the skull’s nose. There was a chirp to the right of you. You turned your head to look and there was the second, brushing against your whiskers eagerly. 

This one had slightly blue-ish eyelights, horns that curved inward, and a single scar that slashed across it's cheek.

They were strangely cute, reminding you of curious kittens. Like the ones that now roamed Trash Alley freely. Always eager to follow you around and make a friend. 

You were always good with kittens. While you haven’t had any of your own as far as you can remember, you always seemed to know how to handle the feisty little critters. 

Your maternal instincts were kicking in.

These dragon skull things were Sans’ right? You supposed you could put them under your protection too. You bumped noses with the second and got up to press your fur against the skulls. They preened and nuzzled you as well, taking in your territorial scent with great yearning. 

“ _I'll call you, Snek. You will be my sneaky hunter._ ” 

You meowed at the one with the chipped tooth. You turned towards the one with the slash.

" _And you, I will call, Prow. You will prowl through the dark alleyways along my side._ ”

While you couldn’t really understand their chirps and grumbles, you could still feel their glee at the names you gave them. They seemed to be filled with pride. 

The rattling of your hot dog cart drew your attention away. 

As one, all three of you peered out from between the leaves of the bushes. A huge boot that smelled faintly of fresh fish greeted you. The fish monster was poking the bushes, seemingly looking for you. The floating dragon skulls growled lightly and, after a quick glance at you, darted out into the open. You heard a shouted curse and the boot in front of you backed away from the bush. 

What were your new wards doing?

You scrambled up the tree and looked down. The fish monster was waving a glowing blue spear around, shouting furiously while the Snek and Prow were herding her away from the bush.

Oh. 

Oh wow.

They were willing to defend you!

Maybe your relationship could be more of a partnership than an adoptive one.

The next instance, Sans blipped into existence with an immensely annoyed expression on his face. He turned to the fish monster and his expression quickly turned to surprise when he registered that his skull summons were harassing her. 

He did a slashing motion with his hand and his aura changed to disbelief as Snek and Prow ignored him in favor of driving the fish monster towards the other side of the cart. When they finally deemed her far enough away, they blipped to your side, hovering above your shoulders. You gave them a quick nuzzle before returning your attention to the confused skeleton and furious fish monster.

Sans was looking around for them with a blank expression on his face while the fish monster was shouting at him, something about controlling his blasters. He didn’t seem that interested in what the fish monster was saying either.

You needed a way to announce your presence… but how?

~~~~~~~SANS’ POV~~~~~~~

Once Sans had regained his composure, he short-cutted back to his ‘dog cart with an annoyed expression.

Why in the world was Undyne here?!

He had just finally met the cat!

And she ruined it!

When he popped up next to the cart and turned to Undyne, he was surprised to see his blasters attacking her rather than doing what he ordered them to do. Undyne locked her eye on him and snarled,

“Get your FUCKING blasters OFF A ME!”

Sans rolled his eyelights and slashed his hand to the side to de-summon them. 

What. The. Fuck.

He had discovered them in the Void.

He had brought them to the material world.

He named them and trained them to follow his command.

He fought the demon-child with them!

They were his partners! His allies! His compadres! 

They stayed by him until his very end!

_Why have they betrayed him?_

His blasters had completely ignored him to continue attacking Undyne. 

Nothing he did worked until Undyne was driven away from the ‘dog cart. Then his blasters just blipped away. He could still sense them, so they didn’t go back to the Void. 

What the hell?

He looked around for them; they couldn't have gone far. 

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. Guess he forgot about Undyne. Who was pissed. Sorta rightfully so.

Sans almost felt bad.

But then he remembered all the times Undyne laughed and teased him about the cat.

His pity quickly vanished after that.

"Ey Sans… We need to have a little CHAT about controlling YOUR blasters."

Undyne cracked her knuckles and narrowed her eye at an apathetic Sans.

"while watching you play with my gaster blasters was a _blast_ … what’s with the random visit, undyne?”

"Fuck you, I need _real_ proof now!"

He slowly scrolled his eyelights from searching for his blasters to the agitated fish monster.

"...proof? of what?"

Undyne looked about ready to flip his 'dog cart.

"THE CAT!"

"...still not following…"

"THE FUCKING PICTURE YOU SENT!"

His uncomprehending stare continued to be uncomprehending.

"picture?"

Undyne growled, whipping out her phone and furiously scrolled a bit before shoving her phone in Sans' face. On her screen was a picture of his middle finger. While that wasn't surprising, as he had done that multiple times in the past, the background of the photo was. 

Wait a fucking second… 

"that… wasn't a dream?!?!"

“Of course it wasn’t, you BONEHEAD!”

Sans checked his phone. Huh, so he did. He had another really cute image of the cat he sent to Papyrus too. 

…

…

…

"w-wait, i thought this was all in my-"

~~~~~~~YOUR POV~~~~~~~

You interrupted Sans' sentence by stepping out of the bush with your two blasters hanging rather smugly by your head.

"Purrrrow?" _Oh, that's why you were acting so normally?_

Both Undyne (that was her name you believe) and Sans just stared at you.

You let the silence stretch out and mentally braced for the explosion. They did not disappoint.

"HOLY FUCK."

"what the hell?!"

The blasters stared up at both of them and chittered to each other. You flicked one ear back to hear them, but trained your other on the two monsters in front of you. You watched as Undyne's face quickly transformed into fury while Sans' settled into more disbelief.

"THAT FUCKER WAS CONTROLLING YOUR BLASTERS?!?!"

"the cat's controlling my blasters?!?!"

"I'm gonna STAB you for messing with me! And you! I'm going to kick your coccyx for not responding to ANY of my texts!"

Undyne summoned a blue spear and stabbed it into the ground.

"I can't BELIEVE a bunch of WEENIES got the better of me for even a SECOND!!!"

Snek and Prow glanced at you, then Sans, then Undyne. You and Sans looked at each other. 

You could feel a strange understanding with Sans. Probably born from your many “interactions” with the skeleton, and you thought you could understand what he was trying to signal.

You could see a flicker of a question in his eyelights. You blinked at him in silent agreement.

As one, you turned towards Undyne. 

She narrowed her eye and growled back at you both. 

"What's the matter, punks? YA WANNA GO?!?!"

Sans made his move. He lifted his arm up with his phalanges outstretched, glowing a faint bluish color. 

_Magic._

He used it to hold Undyne in place. You darted forward with your new henchmen, Snek and Prow. They seemed to already know what you were trying to do as they started to untie her boot from her foot.

All this time, Undyne was struggling and spitting out curses and threats of bodily harm, much to the amusement of the many monsters and humans in the park.

Seems like you were putting on a show.

Once the boot was untied, you snapped your jaws shut on the tip and pulled. It slid right off in one fell swoop.

At that moment, Sans was laughing too hard to maintain his magic and Undyne was released. She swiped at you with her spear, trying to get her boot back, but you were too light on your paws to get caught and swiftly dodged and fled. 

This prompted her to chase you around the hot dog cart. 

Your loyal dragon skull partners in crime bravely defended you by tripping Undyne up, distracting her by dive-bombing her face, and pulling on her ponytail. 

Sans helped your cause by not really helping at all.

" _foot_ -sie daisy, looks like you're missing something."

"FUCK YOU BONE BOY!"

"wow, so hurtful, looks like we got off on the wrong _foot_."

"JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

**splat**

"oof, might need a _trip_ to the nearest healer, that face-plant might drive you _catty_."

"NYAGHHHH!!! TAKE THAT!!!!"

Sans stepped to the side. Right next to him, there was a thrumming spear stuck out of the ground.

"that _cat_ -itude isn't helping you win back the cat's fav- _purr_."

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOOT STUPID CAT AND YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

“undyne, undyne, undyne, aren't you having a _skele_ -ton of fun?"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE DUMB BLASTER!!!"

"aw, c’mon undyne, aren’t you having a _blast_?”

"I'M GOING TO SKEWER YOU ALIVE!!!

“now that isn’t very nice of _skew_.”

At some point, you felt tired of this game of cat vs mouse and tripped up Undyne yourself while tossing the boot into the brush. 

Let her go find the boot herself. 

It was a sufficient _pun_ -ishment for calling you a weeny. Heh, Sans' humor was rubbing off on you.

Sans, seeming to sense that you were done teasing Undyne, offered you an escape route.

"let's _skele_ -daddle, fuzzball. see ya next _fall_ , 'dyne." 

Sans ~~nervously~~ smoothly lowered his body to give you an eager arm-ramp. You eyed the appendage and relented. Just this one time… it would make a epic exit after all. You hopped up onto his arm and then onto his shoulder, digging your claws into his jacket for balance. 

"have a _boot_ -tiful day, undyne"

He saluted Undyne as he blipped away, taking you and the blasters with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Park goer: *sees Undyne faceplanting* Everyone do the flop! **splat**
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> If anyone has an idea they want to input into the story, feel free to say whatever comes to mind! I'll eventually get to them - even if it takes a while XD
> 
> Come and check out [My Tumblr](https://master-malice.tumblr.com/) if your interested! - I'm going to post some of my artwork of Undertale soon :D (I take too long at drawing BUT clay is my forte.)


	18. All Fired Up Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Sans and our Ninja Kitty go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! Sorry for being gone for so long, college isn't pretty. It really isn't. But I'm back! :D
> 
> Thank goodness finals are over 😅

Dark. 

Darker.

Yet darker.

Cold. 

Empty.

Nothing.

Everything was gone. But somehow, you feel like you know this feeling. It seemed… familiar. And not in a good way.

Whatever this was, you didn’t like it. Not at all. It strangely reminded you of a blank emptiness that made your fur prickle and stand on end. 

You blink.

It's gone. 

Sounds, lights, and things return.

Back to the hustle and bustle of city life. The scent of grease and alcohol touched the air, curling around you invitingly. 

It was a smell you savored.

Until now.

Now all you wanted to do was hack up a hairball.

You were disoriented, dizzy, and discombobulated, but something was pressing against your fur, grounding you. What was that?

You turned to look at your surroundings.

You were in a familiar-looking alleyway. Snek and Prow drifted away and chittered to each other as they floated around you and Sans. Sans was looking at you with widened eyelights still crinkled in mirth. It was like looking at an excited kitten when they take their first steps out of the nest.

He slowly reached up with one hand.

?!

Nope. Nada. Not allowed. 

You leaped off him, ignoring his slight whine of protest. Not even Grillby has earned the right to touch you. What makes him think that he could? 

It would be a different story if you initiated the contact, but him? He’d have to reach a higher level of friendship with you first.

You turned to glance back at him. 

He persistently followed you. Your ears flattened. Seems like he didn’t get the memo. Luckily, you didn’t have to do a thing. Snek lightly hissed at him and darted between you two. He spat out a tiny laser light that zapped Sans. It made him yank back his arm. Sans looked so affronted that you had to hold back your snickers. 

“hey!”

Sans glared at you. 

“you know what, fine!”

He threw his hands up in the air.

“take those damn blasters! i didn’t want them anyway! i have _way_ more back in my own void!”

In your eyes, Snek and Prow responded very appropriately. They dashed to your side and snuggled into your fur. You rubbed your head along their skulls and purred happily. Sans practically melted at the sight.

“heh. cute. you just gained two blasters. congrats. good luck keeping them summoned by yourself.”

You look up at Sans with one ear tilted up and the other down. 

If he expected you to answer, he was going to have to wait a long time. 

He paced around you for a bit. Wherever he moved, Snek and Prow would mirror his actions to keep him from getting closer. He glanced between them and you and sighed before finally crouching and reaching out towards you in a welcoming gesture. His smile quirked up awkwardly.

“come here, kitty…"

His face darkened with shadows while his eye-lights glowed menacingly.

If you died, this is the face you would see at Hell’s gates.

If he was trying to seem less intimidating, it was failing quite spectacularly. He was lucky that you knew he wouldn’t try to hurt you otherwise you’d be running for the hills.

He rubbed a few of his phalanges together and made a sort of clicking noise at you, trying to beckon you over. You deadpanned at him. 

Did he really think you were that easy? He was going to have to try harder than that. You’ve seen alleycat suck-ups try to beg their way into your favor and not once did you give in. Honestly, it was more embarrassing than anything. 

You let out a long yowl, startling Sans enough that he fell on his coccyx. He stared up at the sky and tipped over so he was laying on his back. He flung his arm over his eye-sockets with a loud groan. 

“i thought we had a bond. something special between us. come on, i even dreamt of this moment. i had daydreams! daydreams!”

He started whining at you like a kitten.

“What…… did you……. expect….?”

Sans jolted up where he lay. You didn’t even spare a glance over, you knew he’d come when he heard your call.

“wha…? grillbz? uhhhhhh how much did you hear?”

“.....enough…..”

A cute blue mark graced his cheekbones. 

“a-ah…..”

Grillby raised a fine white brow and huffed amusingly. He looked towards you.

“How… can I…… help you……?"

Your ears drooped down as you turned towards Grillby and gave a demanding chirp. 

_Food!_

While pranking Sans was fun, you still wanted food. Especially because you missed out on Sans’ hot dog and… whatever that meowing hot dog look-a-like was. You wanted your daily monster food. Ever since that became a staple in your diet, you just couldn’t do without. 

Grillby nodded and reached in just behind the doorway with your usual. 

Your stomach grumbled to remind you that you only devoured the cat food tin today.

One thing you underestimated: now that you had all the food you could want, and rarely spent a day without food, suddenly only one meal wasn't enough for you anymore.

But that is a future you problem. 

Current you wanted the food Grillby had, now.

You plaintively scratched at Grillby's pants, eyes locked on the plate in Grillby’s hands. Your ears curled sorrowfully as you gave him your best kitten eyes. He chuckled and knelt, putting the plate on the floor.

You could feel Sans’ intense eye lights on you as you descended on the burger like a lion on a buffalo, but only kept an ear in his direction. Snek and Prow would have your back, and Grillby knew his boundaries well. 

“so……. the cat just asks for food and you…. what? just give it food?”

“Do you………… not do…………. the same?”

There was a slight pause.

“touché.”

You heard clothes rustle. Seems like Sans finally decided to get up off the ground. Grillby also took a step away from the fenced area, leaving you with a clear escape route.

“What………. are you……….. doing here………..?”

Sans huffed with a tinge of amusement.

“undyne.”

“And…………. the cat………...?”

“undyne.”

You looked up to see a look of understanding pass between the two monsters. Seems like that fish monster had a bit of a reputation. With what little you’ve seen of her, you had to agree. And while it was fun messing with her, it was in the heat of the moment. You didn’t think you’d show yourself so willingly again. 

The things you do to mess with Sans…

You slowly started to back away, leaving those two to their chat. Grillby had left an opening for you and he was easily distracting Sans to allow you to make your escape. You scrambled over the fence lightly and balanced on the thin wood, glancing back just once at Grillby and Sans.

You leapt to the ground on the other side with two little shadows following your back. They kept up with you, floating by your shoulders as you hopped along fences or traveled down alleys. Their small sizes allowed them to slip by unnoticed.

You glanced at Snek and Prow as you traveled further from Grillby’s bar. It looked like you had two new tagalongs. You supposed that you had to show them where the extent of your territory was. 

The cats in your Trash Alley would have to know that these two were not to be attacked and these two would have to learn that while Trash Alley was yours, other cats were allowed to forage.

It sort of felt like you had kittens to look out for ~~again~~.

Kittens that could and would shoot tiny laser beams to defend you.

On second thought, they were more like partners than kittens, even if they followed you around like some. 

Wait……..

Weren’t they made or summoned from Sans’ magic?

Would they have to go back at some point?

You halted at the entrance to your secondary home and looked them over. Snek was making pleased chirping noises and floated around the area, examining the little den you had. Prow was just watching you with half-lidded eye-sockets. 

… 

Eh, they were fine.

You flicked your ears towards a loud shout in the distance.

You halfheartedly wonder who that could have been….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while hasn't it? Sorry for going radio silence again, I found it difficult to write and study at the same time as I couldn't focus on studies enough so I decided to give it my all in college instead. Sorry sorry! I'll try to be updating regularly again and I can't wait to continue to write out Street Kitty!
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> If anyone has an idea they want to input into the story, feel free to say whatever comes to mind! I'll eventually get to them - even if it takes a while XD
> 
> Come and check out [My Tumblr](https://master-malice.tumblr.com/) if your interested! - I'm going to post some of my artwork of Undertale soon :D (I take too long at drawing BUT clay is my forte.) And I made a little Nightmare!Sans! All handmade and painted by yours truly~  
> (((And just in case anyone has ever seen this particular image/post/craft before, yes I am also DreamsinFox same creator!)))


	19. All Fired Up Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snas's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I intended to post this on Christmas Day, but for some reason the wifi decided to K.O. itself and then I wasn't able to get to this until now so here ya guys go! My LATE Christmas present to you guys, part 1!

Blaster-taming abilities aside, Sans didn’t realize how intelligent some animals were. Perhaps cats had a higher level of understanding? He’s pretty sure he’s heard that there were parrots learning human languages, how to problem solve, and whatnot. At first he doesn’t know what spurred him to act as if the cat was sentient, but he didn’t regret it. It put on the greatest show he had the pleasure to take part in.

And as a bonus, he finally got his revenge on Undyne.

Was he the Judge? Yes.

Should he be above this? Yes.

Did he care? No.

After all, it wasn’t every day that someone got to see a cat making off with _Undyne the Undying, Ex-Captain of the Royal Guard’s_ boot, and manage to get away with it all.

When it was time to run from the situation, he somehow instinctively knew that _catnapping_ the cat and ‘porting away would not fly. At all. _Especially_ the ‘porting away part.

He instead offered his arm as a ramp onto his shoulder and sincerely hoped to the stars that the cat would accept his escape effort and not make this awkward for him. 

… 

He completely forgot about the side-effects of the Void.

Oh stars, please tell him he didn’t just lose the cat’s trust forever.

He warily looked over at the cat while _his_ blasters rose to support it. His blasters were nuzzling the cat, touching the cat, and frankly, taking full advantage of the cat’s trust towards them. 

It just doesn’t make sense to him. He’s spent so much precious time with the cat these past few weeks. And the cat’s only known his blasters for what- about a few minutes now? This is unfair. Discrimmination?!?!

He felt a pang of jealousy. His hand twitched towards the cat.

But, he couldn’t touch it yet. Not yet. Notyetnotyetnotyetnotyetnotyet…

But it was so cute!

The cat’s hazy green eyes were glancing around as it wobbled a bit, retightening its grip on his jacket with its fur a bit spiked up, not to mention that the tail was trying to mimic Undyne’s hair ~~in a Genocide route~~. The little feline’s tiny ears flicked as it tried to take in the new surroundings and its tiny (oh stars was it small!) tongue that was peeking through the fur around its mouth.

He found himself reaching up to pet the cat before he could stop himself. 

Unfortunately for him, the cat quickly noticed and took its leave. 

~~He totally did not whine from the loss of contact.~~

Maybe it would let him pet it now? 

He reached down towards the cat. Its ears flattened when it glanced back at him. 

He just wanted to pet it! It looked so unbelievably soft and fluffy—hadn’t he earned it after feeding it and ~~losing~~ giving tons of ‘dogs to it anyway?

He recoiled as a small flash of light and a sting in his hand struck him. He yelped when _his blaster_ warned _him_ off!

What the hell was happening?! 

His magic couldn't be going out of control, it was bound to him! It never failed him until this moment. 

“hey!”

Traitors. The both of them. His frustration rose in him exponentially as he glared at the cat.

“you know what, fine!” 

He threw his hands up in the air. 

“take those damn blasters! i didn’t want them anyway! i have way more back in my own void!”

Was he acting childish?

The blasters didn’t even look guilty as they snuggled into the cat’s sides.

No. He was acting perfectly appropriately in this situation. 

He grumbled. Again, what made the blasters so special?!

The cat responded by rubbing back and purring. He really couldn’t deny how utterly adorable that was.

He could feel his frustrations slowly slipping away. He sighed and gave them a wayward grin. 

“heh. cute. you just gained two blasters. congrats. good luck keeping them summoned by yourself.”

The cat stared up at him with one ear tilted down and one tilted up. 

Why the hell was that so cute?! He couldn't help but try a different _approach_. Heh.

Sans tried to find an opening to get closer by pacing around the cat from different angles, but every time he got closer, he felt his blasters charging up a beam to warn him off. They looked at him with anticipation. Did they want something from him? He sighed in frustration-it was just a cat!

The cat book’s words came back to him in a flash. 

_Let the cat come to you._

He crouched down to make himself smaller and less intimidating. While he was closer to the ground than before, he still towered over the cat. Unbeknownst to him, his face was covered with shadows which made him look like a face someone would see at Hell’s gates.

He tried reaching out to the cat with his palm facing up in a welcoming gesture. He tried to let one of his natural smiles show, but he could feel how awkward it was. Still, he persisted. 

“come here, kitty…"

His eye-lights brightened hopefully.

He rubbed his phalanges together and clicked at the cat enticingly. He hoped it would come to him instead- after all, it curled up next to him before! Greeting him should be fine, right?

Wrong. 

Instead, the cat scared him by letting out a long yowl and made him fall onto his coccyx. 

He flopped back, stared up at the sky, and wondered where he went wrong. He flung his arm over his eye-sockets and groaned.

“i thought we had a bond. something special between us. come on, i even dreamt of this moment. i had daydreams. daydreams!”

He wasn’t whining. At all. He was just talking to a cat. 

~~That didn’t make him feel any better.~~

“What…… did you……. expect….?”

Sans jolted upright. He didn’t even realize Grillby even there, listening in to his embarrassing confession. 

“wha…? grillbz? uhhhhhh how much did you hear?”

Hopefully Grillbz didn’t hear anything and his embarrassing words could be kept to himself.

“.....enough…..”

Well if that wasn’t embarrassing. Unwillingly, his magic flushed his cheek bones as he scratched it. 

“hah...ha…………....”

Grillby raised a fine white brow at him, huffed amusingly, and without missing a beat, turned towards the cat. 

“How… can I…… help you……?"

Sans watched as you responded instantly with droopy ears and a demanding chirping meow. 

Now if that wasn’t the cutest thing ever. Sans’ urge to grab and hug you tight intensified. You curled up beside him AND let him touch your paw! Why couldn’t he touch you now? Why wasn’t he allowed to cuddle with you?

_It’s not fair._

Sans could only watch as Grillby produced a mini burger with fries. The cat gently pawed at the ends of Grillby’s dress pants in an attempt to beg for the food. Grillby just chuckled like this happened _all the time_ and knelt to place the plate on the ground then back off. 

Sans looked on in jealousy. Why didn’t you come to beg for food like that with him? He’d give you all the ‘dogs in the world! Why was Grillby giving out free food anyway? Did he do that to all the cats that came by? What’s his angle?

“so……. the cat just asks for food and you…. what? just give it food?”

Grillby raised a brow at him.

“Do you………… not do…………. the same?”

………...He had a point.

“touché.”

Sans grumbled as he got up and brushed off his shorts. Grillby took a step in his direction.

“What………. are you……….. doing here……….. Sans?”

Ah right. The epic prank he and the cat did on Undyne.

“undyne.”

Grillby glanced at the cat and looked back at him skeptically. 

“And…………. the cat………...?”

“undyne.”

Grillby’s look of resignation matched his. They both knew how excited the Ex-Captain could get. Sans tried to steer the conversation back to his main question.

“it’s still unlike you to give out food to random cats grillbz.”

Grillby sighed with a side glance. 

“The………. cat scares……….. away………. pests………”

Sans raised a bone brow. Grillby rolls his eyes.

“...........rats……….”

Grillby’s attention drifted past Sans’ shoulder and he nodded, then focused on Sans again.

“So……… you’ve finally…….. made friends……….. with…………. the cat………….”

Sans felt a bit of his Soul shake at that statement in pride. Even if the cat didn’t want to let him touch it, _it_ still touched _him_! That was a whole brownie point above his old pal!

“yup. the little fella even curled up beside me. seems like it has a new favorite.”

Sans puffed out in faux smugness but deflated when Grillby appeared to be only half-paying attention to Sans, instead more focused on something behind him. A bit irked, Sans turned to see what Grillby was looking at.

Nothing. 

There was nothing in the alleyway that could have distracted Grillb-

…

…

… 

Wait a second.

…

…

… 

WHERE THE HELL DID THE CAT GO?!?!?!

Sans spun around. His eye light flared as he frantically looked for the soul signature of the cat and his blasters (that still refused to return to the Void by the way!!!) but couldn't sense them anymore. How were they still summoned when they were away from his magic? How could he have missed them leaving? He was right there! He was-

GRILLBY

Sans spun around again with a small growl.

“you distracted me.”

Grillby smiled, neither confirming nor denying. He walked over to the empty plate and picked it up. Only the sounds of his flames crackling answered Sans’ heated swears.

“Good luck…………. finding ………….. your blasters………..”

And with that the bar’s back doors closed behind Grillby. Sans just stood there numbly. 

There was only one thing he could do.

...

...

...

_WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BLASTERS!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snas: lonelyyyyyyy, i'm mister lonelyyyyyyyy, i have nobodyyyyyyyy for my own~~~~~~
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> If anyone has an idea they want to input into the story, feel free to say whatever comes to mind! I'll eventually get to them - even if it takes a while XD
> 
> Come and check out [My Tumblr](https://master-malice.tumblr.com/) if your interested! - I'm going to post some of my artwork of Undertale :D (I take too long at drawing BUT clay is my forte.) And I made a little Nightmare!Sans! All handmade and painted by yours truly~  
> (((And just in case anyone has ever seen this particular image/post/craft before, yes I am also DreamsinFox same creator!)))


	20. We're All Having a BLAST (Execpt Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Blaster Time!
> 
> Thanks to BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount and ShepherdV2 for some ideas this chapter! I was finally able to put it into play! (and also to anyone else I missed)
> 
> And of course, many MANY thanks to my lil sissy Novella_Stella!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, early chapter Christmas Present! Enjoy!!!

Snek and Prow have been hanging around you for a week now. In this one week you’ve learned quite a few things. 

First and most importantly: _they didn’t need to eat_. This fact was particularly distressing for you because to you, EVERYONE needed to eat. 

After the first day, you tried to get them to eat a few of Sans’ hot dogs, much to his displeasure. But instead of eating them, they just looked at both of you and proceeded to play with the food. Sans was frantically trying to get them back, although it seemed like he was trying to get the **blasters** back rather than the numerous murdered hot dogs that lay strewn about. 

Unbeknownst to you, while Sans attempted to retrieve his hot dogs back, he was also trying to convince the blasters to 1, let go of the stolen hot dogs, and 2, return back to the void. 

They dutifully ignored any and all attempts. 

The next day you tried Grillby’s. You left the entire burger and fries to them, much to the fire monster’s amusement. Snek and Prow merely glanced at each other and ignored the food. 

You ate it in the end, eyeing those two, determined to find something they liked to eat. 

The following day you tried to leave your wet cat food to them. Other than curiously sniffling it and getting some on their snouts, they pretty much ignored it. They did, however, wipe the essence off on Sans' jacket. 

Sans was glaring daggers at all of you by the end of THAT day.

Next you tried to scavenge in Trash Alley, finding enough scraps to have an edible meal. A few stray kittens took that instead. 

While you didn’t mind, you wished Snek and Prow would’ve eaten _something_.

You caught a rat near Trash Alley afterwards. While it was a faux pas to hunt for someone other than your mate or your kittens, or abandoned kittens, your instincts drove you to become desperate to give something to your two partners in crime. Snek looked at you with uncertainty before picking the dead rat up. You had beamed with pride and eagerly hunted down another rat which Prow then picked up. You then lead the way to Sans’ hot dog cart making him screech when he saw the rats dangling from the blasters’ mouths. 

Needless to say, Sans wasn’t exactly happy with that. 

He was even less happy the following day when you caught a bird right above his head and dropped it to the blasters. They dodged the falling bird. 

Fortunately, it didn’t fall far. 

Unfortunately, _it didn’t fall far_.

You were quick to snatch it before it fell off Sans’ head as he yelled in a panic and frantically tried to remove the dead bird and stray feathers from his skull. While you presented your catch to the Snek and Prow, Sans blipped off somewhere. He soon returned with a long reach extender tool that stole the bird from the Snek and plopped it in the trash. 

You hoped to catch another bird, but _someone_ scared off every other critter in the vicinity of the tree and the hot dog cart. 

You both eyed each other evilly that day. 

Guess you’ll have to try again another day.

~~~ =°o°= ~~~

The next thing you learned was that Snek and Prow LOVED the red dot.

It had been an ordinary day-you had tried and failed to give Snek and Prow Grillby’s monster food. As usual, you were lounging above Sans’ hot dog cart with Snek and Prow cuddled into your sides on a tree branch. 

Something darted past you and onto the trunk. You were immediately alerted and zeroed in on the object. 

Huh.

It was just a small red dot. It didn’t look like prey. It was far too small to be even a mouthful for you. You’d never seen it before either. 

It hovered on the tree trunk, moving in a small circle, then jerked upward. 

Your hunting and predatory instincts were kicking in. You slowly rose to your paws, carefully stepping around the snoozing blasters, keeping a sharp eye on your prey. 

You didn’t know what it was, but it coaxed you. 

It was as if it was taunting you. 

It was daring you to catch it and utterly certain that you wouldn’t.

You’ll see about that.

Keeping your tail flattened and ears forward, you crept forward, one paw in front of the other. You inched closer and it seemed to respond in kind, jerking itself about on the bark. You froze when it froze. 

Your fur slowly puffed in response to the tension in the air. 

You crouched down, tensed your muscles, and readied yourself to pounce for it. 

You were not expecting two beams of light to shoot out beside you and hit the red dot point blank. It scared you out of your fur and you let out a yowl as you jumped and scrambled onto the branch above you. You could feel all your fur spiking all over your body. You looked down to see the red dot gone and a decent sized hole and smokey mark on the tree trunk. 

…

… 

… 

Stunned silence.

That was all you could feel in the air. 

Snek and Prow soon floated up to you and rubbed against you gently. You calmed at their reassurance.

Then immediately let out a yelp when Sans burst out laughing below you.

All of you scowled at him. Snek and Prow especially took vindictive pleasure at nipping and bothering Sans.

They also stayed alert the whole rest of the day. Any glimpse of the red intruder would immediately result in it being shot with a beam of light, courtesy of Snek or Prow. 

Like you said, they LOVED the red dot.

~~~ =^×^= ~~~

Another thing you learned was that Snek and Prow loved being groomed. You learned this the day you tried to give your wet cat food to them. While most of the essence was removed via Sans’ jacket, they still had trace marks on their snouts. So as any responsible cat, you began to groom them.

At first they were shocked.

But then they soon realized that the papillae on your tongue were great for cleaning bone. By the time you were finished with them, their skulls were sparkling. They in turn, nuzzled you and gently combed out your fur with their fangs. They groomed out the burrs in your coat and picked out thorns and fleas. 

It was extremely relaxing. 

Until a yelp from a certain skeleton alerted all of you.

Collectively, you looked down.

Sans was glaring daggers up at you three. 

Why? 

Snek plucked something from your shoulder and sent it flying. 

You watched it sail and roll into the grass, right by Sans' slippered foot. Upon closer inspection, it looked like one of the thorns Snek and Prow have been grooming from you. 

So that's where those went.

You could see how it would be a problem.

It wasn't like you could do anything to help him anyway-you'd just get stuck in more thorns.

Another pluck and a thorn bounced off Sans' skull.

His eye socket twitched.

Maybe you should try to convince Snek and Prow NOT to throw thorns at Sans...

~~~ =^w^= ~~~

Your favorite thing to learn about the blasters?

They loved to cuddle!

They constantly nuzzled and groomed and snuggled up against you. 

And you, being the touch-starved yet wary individual you were, welcomed it with open paws. 

You ate up all their cuddles and blatant favoritism. 

It was also hilarious to see how steamed Sans would be when he saw your cuddle pile. While you were all relaxed and purring at each other, you were also warning Sans to keep a safe distance away. Too bad for him, Sans is only allowed cuddle time when you felt like it.

You could feel him getting frustrated at not being allowed in cuddle time. 

Everything was perfect.

~~~ =•▵•= ~~~

But not _everything_ was perfect.

By the end of the week, you were lethargic and slow. You just didn't have the energy to go about as you normally did. You slowly climbed instead of jumped. You sat still or slept when Snek and Prow tried to play. You walked instead of racing around. You curled up in your tree instead of accepting food from Sans.

Snek worried.

Prow worried.

Grillby worried.

Sans _worried_.

One day, Sans called down his blasters and spoke to them for a bit. 

He told the blasters that they had to return to the Void.

You couldn't understand.

What did he mean by "weaker Soul"?

What did he mean by "draining energy"?

What he did mean "can't sustain"?

In the end, Snek and Prow nuzzled you gently and drifted into a tear in space. You could feel a slight spark of eagerness in the air as the portal closed which quickly died out as you yowled after them. You cried out after them, promising to hunt for them again, to try harder to feed them. You promised to be stronger. That you'll be able to sustain them then! 

~~You didn't want to lose your family again~~.

_But you couldn't understand why they had to go._

Sans turned to you and said some words, but you refused to listen. 

He made Snek and Prow go away. 

You thought you could finally have a new family.

Sans promised you could see them again. He said he just wanted your soul to rest and recuperate. He said he was worried about you.

~~But he took away the thing you cared about most.~~

You were upset at Sans, but you still wanted comfort from a person you trusted. You curled up next to Sans when he sat down but turned away from him. 

You didn’t want to acknowledge him.

He didn't move to touch you.

You could feel his sadness and guilt in the air. But you could also feel his firmness on his actions. 

You could feel that he knew he had to do it, but found no pleasure in taking this away from you.

You think you could forgive him. 

You just needed time.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And when a week later rolled by, Sans kept his promise.

And you welcomed Snek and Prow with open paws again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta bittersweet :')
> 
> The blasters depended on Ninja Kitty's soul energy to be summoned, but it was too much stress on our poor kitty's SOUL :(
> 
> Would you guys like me to do a Sans' POV of this chapter? I'm sorta iffy about it, like I could go either way. If not I'll continue the storyline!
> 
> ~~~~~~
> 
> If anyone has an idea they want to input into the story, feel free to say whatever comes to mind! I'll eventually get to them - even if it takes a while XD
> 
> Come and check out [My Tumblr](https://master-malice.tumblr.com/) if your interested! - I'm going to post some of my artwork of Undertale :D (I take too long at drawing BUT clay is my forte.) And I made a little Nightmare!Sans! All handmade and painted by yours truly~  
> (((And just in case anyone has ever seen this particular image/post/craft before, yes I am also DreamsinFox same creator!)))


End file.
